My Imprint: A Seth Imprint Story
by SouthernSongbird
Summary: Carley has just moved to La Push to start a new life, but then she meets Seth Clearwater, who turns her life upsiede down! A story of love, family, and friendship. Rated T because I'm paranoied.
1. Welcome To La Push

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything except the characters that you have not read in the Twilight Saga. They all belong to the GENIUS that is Stephenie Meyer. *Sigh*

Carley POV

La Push. That was the name of the small Indian reservation in the state of Washington that my family and I were moving to. I had to admit, I HATED small towns, but for some tiny reason in the pit of my gut I had a feeling that I was going to like it there. It was like I had an invisible string pulling me to that unknown place, even though I didn't like the rain. I have a social phobia, so I rarely leave the house. I am also incredibly plain. Just your average 14 year old girl. I have dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes, which from far away look like regular brown. Again, nothing special about me. I am not exactly ugly but not an amazing model, either.

"Carley, it's time to go! Kelsey! Stop chasing the dog and get in the car!" my mother, Penny, yelled.

I huffed a sigh and clambered into the car along with Mom, my sister, Kelsey, and our two dogs, Maggie and Marley.

The car ride took about four days to get from Wimberley, Texas to La Push, Washington. I was bored out of my mind the entire ride there, nothing to do except listen to my iPod touch (music is my life) and watch the rain roll down the windows of our white Trail Blazer. The closer that we got to La Push, the stronger the pull became and the more exited I got.

When we finally saw the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push' I sighed with relief. After sitting in that car with a Yellow lab that weighs 150 lbs. and wants to sit in your lap for 96 hours, you'd be eager to get to the place you would call home until you graduated from high school, too.

I stepped out and stretched my legs, walking around the property. The dogs jumped out of our car and stared chasing each other around in circles while sniffing around the house. Kelsey laughed and started to bug my mom, who was unlocking the door, about going to the beach that was around the corner. As I half listed to what my sister was trying to convince my mom to do, I looked at the house. It was small, had dark red shingles and had a dark roof, with two little windows in the front. Apparently, from what we had read online, it had three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen that was big enough to have a dining table in, master bath and spare bathroom for my sister and I to use.

Kelsey and Mom had already gone into the house so, curiously, I walked through the front door into our new home. I picked the room in the front that had the window and began to unpack my things. I had ordered many things online to decorate my room with so I would just have to deal with what I had already.

After about an hour of unpacking, Mom came into the doorway of my room. "Kelsey is going to First Beach and she can't go alone, will you _please_ go with her?" she asked. "Sure," I answered. I wanted to lay out to see if I could get a bit of a tan while the sun was out because no matter what I did, I was pretty pale, even though it was still 70 degrees outside, but, then again, that was hot here and Kelsey could really care less.

I pulled on a hot pink tankini with a deep v-neck and grabbed two towels. Kelsey, of course, brought Marley. I swear she never went anywhere with out that dog. Anyway, as we walked down the road toward the beach I asked Kelsey how she felt about the move and she replied, "I didn't _want_ to move, but now that we're here I guess that there is no turning back." She shrugged. We walked for a few more minutes in silence. Soon we reached the beach.

It was amazing! There were all these rainbow colored stones instead of sand and the waves were a aqua blue. A lot of couples strolled hand in hand and many tourists snapped shots of the beautiful scenery. Families played with their little ones in the shallow water, but what _really_ caught my eye was about nine boys (if you could call them boys, they looked more like men), all wearing only cut offs, no shoes, no shirt, and no problem for me. As I thought that one of the boys looked at me. He had cropped his hair sort but some of it still hung in his eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were such a dark brown that they were almost black, but they held kindness and care and secrets, but it seemed like happy secrets that he liked. When he smiled and laughed, his eyes sparkled and crinkled at the corners. He was beautiful. Then his eyes met mine and as soon they did his expression changed. First surprise, then excitement, then wonder and then….love? No, stop kidding yourself, Carley. Someone that gorgeous would never go for you. Get over yourself. I don't know how I did, but I blushed and looked away, toward Kelsey, who was squealing and laughing as she played with her dog in the shallows.

I spread out my towel and laid down on it, turning my head toward the men that I had seen earlier and put on my sunglasses so that I could watch the boy whose face was implanted into my mind. I looked over and he was still staring at me. His friends tried to get his attention but he was still caught up in me. Finally he said something to them and shock crossed their faces and then when they recovered they all patted him on the back and punched his shoulder affectionately. I wonder why? They then pushed him in my direction and he looked back at them with a pleading look as if to say 'Please don't make me do this' but walked toward me anyway. As he did, the pull became stronger than ever, but as soon as he reached me it stopped all together. Huh. I blushed and tried to pretend not to see him but my heart beat gave me away. Good thing that he couldn't hear it.

"Hi," the beautiful man said. He had to be at least 17.

"H-Hi," I stuttered. Great, now I looked like an idiot.

"My name's Seth, what's yours?" he blushed. Seth. A cute name for a cute guy.

"Carley," I replied. "How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"15, and you?"

"14. No offence or anything but you look a lot older," I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He laughed.

There was an awaked silence.

"Soooo, are you new here, I haven't seen you around"

"Yeah, my family and I just moved from Texas, so this is a HUGE difference for me!"

"Really? So it must be really hot there, huh?"

I laughed. "If you call 105 degree weather hot then yeah."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

"Sing! I love to write songs as well. Music is my life!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Really? What type of music do you like?" he asked, curiously.

"Country. But not that old stuff," I made a face, "What about you?"

"Rock, Heavy Metal, stuff like that." he replied.

After that the conversation flowed easily. I liked talking with Seth; it was easy, natural, like I'd known him my whole life. Because of my fear of socializing, I didn't have many friends, even back home, so this pleasantly shocked me.

I looked back at Seth's friends. Some had smirks and others had knowing looks. Probably because Seth and I were talking and occasionally flirting. I guessed that Seth didn't do this often. We talked for about an hour and we still had plenty to say, he was VERY likeable.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance. We both looked in that direction.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

He fidgeted around nervously as his friends walked into the forest.

"Hey I gotta go but would you like for me to show you around some time?" he blushed.

Yes!

"Sure," I said nonchalantly, "Let me give you my number."

I pulled a pen out of my purse and wrote my number on is hand.

"Call me," I said.

"Absolutely!" he said as he beamed, making my heart flutter like a butterfly's wings.

After we said our goodbyes, he ran into the woods after his friends.

"Yes!" I squealed as I started to pack up my things.

"What are you so happy about?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied as we headed out back home.

I couldn't wait to see Seth again.

A/N: YAY my first chapter ever! I will post chapter 2 soon as I can and thank you sooooo much for reading this. It means a lot to me.

THX!


	2. The Imprint

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. *Tear*

Seth's POV

"Hey, Seth, do ya want to go down to First Beach with us?" Jake asked.

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do." I replied.

We had just gotten off of patrol and Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared, and I were headed down to First Beach. Jake was sulking because Nessie and the Cullens were visiting the Denali Clan, and Edward and Bella thought that it would be good for Nessie and Jacob to have some separation, but she would be back in time for the bonfire next week, so she would be back to do that. The treaty and friendship with then was stronger than ever. Emmet was just plain old HILARIOUS and fun to be with. Esme was the kind and caring mother. Edward and Bella were some of my closest friends. Nessie is just a sweetheart and Rosalie is…well…Rosalie. Jasper is the suffer in silence type, and Alice is the hyper pixie. Finally Carlisle is compassionate father figure.

Anyway, when we reached the beach we all immanently ran into the water. Leah, of course, decided to pass and watched us with a smirk on her face.

When we were done with that, we all decided to get out.

"So how is the baby doing, Jared?" Jared and Kim just had their first child, a girl, named Karen. They had been married for a year now.

"Oh, a lot of sleepless nights, but other than that she is doing great." He replied.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer! I proposed to Nessie last night and she said yes!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Congrats!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Awesome!" We all congratulated him.

"Thanks guys."

I sighed. Everyone in the pack had imprinted except me. Leah on a guy named Mason, Brady on a girl named Katie, Collin on Hannah, Embry on Abigail, and of course Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Paul on Rachel, Jake and Renesmee and Quil on Claire. Everyone had someone but me. And Leah thought that _she_ was a dead end. I was beginning to think that I was one myself. No, don't tell yourself that, Seth. She has to be out there somewhere.

I surveyed the beach. I saw a couple of people holding hands, strolling up and down the beach. A little girl playing with her dog. A girl about my age looking at us…wait. It was her! The girl that I had been looking for!

My Imprint.

Nothing mattered anymore but her happiness, her smile, her health, her laugh. Nothing mattered but her. Not my pack, my sister, my mom, it was her. She had long dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes with a hint of green in the middle. She had perfect full lips and big beautiful eyes. She was amazing!

We looked at each other for a moment or a year, I didn't know. All I know is that she is the one for me. She blushed and looked away. 'No! Don't look away!' I wanted to say. 'I love you!' Yeah right! 'Hi, we're soul mates and I burst into a giant wolf' that would go over well. If you count running away screaming well.

I faintly herd my brothers trying to get my attention but I didn't care, I just ignored them.

"SETH!" That got my attention.

"I imprinted" I simply stated. Shock crossed their featured and then they congratulated me.

"Well, go over there and talk to her, lover boy!" Paul exclaimed.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" they all asked.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked in a small voice. Their features softened.

"Of course she will!"

And with that they pushed me in her direction. I took a few small steps toward her and looked back at them with a pleading look. All they did was giving me thumbs up. I looked back at the young woman who had captured my heart. She was lying down on a towel with her face towards me, sunglasses on so that I couldn't see her eyes, which frustrated me to no end. She was perfect. Skinny, but not too skinny, and had a full figure, curves in all the right places. I became more and more confident with every step I took, no longer wanting to run in the other direction. When I reached her, she had a faint flush on her cheeks: the picture of health, which made me sigh with relief.

When I finally reached her the pull stopped all together, the pull that I had felt the moment that I had stepped onto the stones of First Beach.

"Hi," I said in a shaky voice.

"Hi," she replied stuttering slightly. Maybe she was as nervous as me. She had the voice of an angel.

"My name's Seth, what's yours?" I asked as I blushed. Great.

"Carley," she replied. The perfect name for the perfect girl.

"How old are you?" she asked with a curious voice.

"15," I answered," And you?"

"14. No offence or anything, but you look a lot older," she said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I laughed.

There was an awkward silence, so I decided to break it.

"Soooo, are you new here," I asked," I haven't seen you around?"

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here from Texas, so this is a HUGE difference for me!" she laughed.

Wow, Texas.

"Really? So it must be really hot there, huh?"

She laughed. "If you call 105 degree weather hot, then yeah."

I decided to change the subject.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Her eyes lit up and sparkled.

"Sing! I write songs as well. Music is my life!" she beamed. Sweet, pretty, _and_ talented! Can this girl get any better?

"Really? What type of music do you like?" I asked curiously.

"Country, but not that old stuff." She looked adorable as she made a face. "What about you?"

"Rock, Heavy Metal, stuff like that," I said sheepishly.

After that, we just kept talking about her. What her favorite color was (hot pink), her family (she lives with her mom and sister, the girl who was playing with the dog), pets (two dogs, lab and mix), and her life, her past and her future. She then wanted to talk about me, and I could never deny my imprint. She wanted to know about my friends, what school would be like (we would both be freshman) and what I liked to do.

We talked for about an hour and then we heard one of my pack members' howl. We both looked in that direction.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

My pack started to run into the forest in the direction of Sam. Even though the packs are divided, when one of us catches the scent of a vampire, we all come running to coordinate.

I squirmed in my seat on her towel, which smelled like cherry blossoms, just like her.

"Hey, I gotta go but would you like for me to show you around some time?" I asked shyly as I blushed.

"Sure," she agreed,"Let me give you my number."

SCORE!

She whipped a pen out of her purse and wrote some numbers on my hand. I shivered at her touch.

"Call me," she said as she smiled warmly at me. I would do anything to see her smile like that.

"Absolutely!" I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt.

As much as I would have rather just stayed there in her presence all day, I had to see what was going on to make sure that my angel was safe. So, I said my goodbye and ran off into the woods after my brothers.

I stripped off my shorts and tied them around my calf. I then shifted into my wolf form, still thinking about my Carley the whole time.

'**Dude, what took you so long?' Quil asked.**

'**I had to say goodbye to Carley!' I thought. Just thinking about her gave me a wolfie grin.**

'**Awww wittle Sethie's got a girlfriend!' Embry taunted.**

'**Shut up, you mutts! So, Seth what is she like?' my sister asked eagerly. After imprinting, Leah went back to her old self, to which we were all grateful.**

'**She's sweet, funny, kind, beautiful, caring, talented…'**

'**Okay, okay, she's perfect, we get it!' Jake exclaimed.**

'**Anyway, Sam got the sent of a new vamp, one that the Cullens have never met, so we need to keep our ears and noses peeled, you got that?'**

**Jacob asked.**

'**Yes sir, all mighty alpha!' Leah thought teasingly.**

'**Again, Congrats, Seth!' Jacob said.**

'**Thanks,' I replied shyly.**

And with that I followed Carley's sent toward her new house.

I couldn't wait to see my sweet angel again…


	3. Bud

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you :D

Carley POV

I was still daydreaming about Seth as we walked through the door.

"How was the beach?" my mother asked.

"Great!" I replied in a dreamy voice.

My mother smirked. "What happened?" She asked in an amused tone.

"I met a guy" I said as I blushed. Wow, I have blushed a lot today. I guess that Seth can do that to me.

My mom stopped unpacking for a moment, a shocked look upon her face.

"Really? What was he like? What was his name? Do I get to meet him?"

"MOM! One question at a time! His name is Seth, he has dark skin, black hair, and these AH-MAZING eyes that are so dark brown that they almost are black, and he is sweet, cute, smart, kind, _and_ caring. He's, like, perfect! He offered to show me around and all I have to do is wait for him to call me."

My mom and I were really close; she was one of my best friends.

"Awww my baby girl is growing up!" my mom cooed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Mommmm," I whined as she cut off of my air supply. She let me go.

"What?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"You know what! I'll see you later, I'm going to unpack my room some more." I sulked all the way to my room.

I hummed to myself as I flittered around my room unpacking things here and there; and then something caught my eye outside my window on the edge of the woods. It was a wolf, but not just _any_ wolf, a wolf the size of a horse! It was a sandy color with it's head on its paws. It looked like a big puppy dog! Against my better judgment, I climbed out of my window, making sure to be quiet so that Mom wouldn't come to check on me. The sun was down, so she probably thought that I was already asleep, anyway. I was glad that I had the cover of the night because she wouldn't be able to see me, even if she was awake.

I crept slowly toward him (I could tell that it was a he, I don't know why, but that's what my gut was telling me), making sure not to scare him. "Come here, boy, I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. He slowly stood up and started to walk toward me, as if not to scare _me_. Awww so cute! He finally reached me and he cuddled up against the side of my body, like a kitten. He _was_ just like a puppy dog! He then proceeded to lick my face from jaw to hairline. "Ewww! Hey, get back here!" He had ran into the woods like a dog, so I chased after him. He was jumping from side to side with his tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth, hanging out. I giggled and went over to pet him. He was so _soft_! I continued to play with the texture of his coat and scratched behind his ears. He made a type of purring sound and nudged the hand that I wasn't using to pet him. I smiled.

"So what's your name?" I asked him. He barked. "Ya know, I'm really not supposed to play with dogs that I don't know, but I think that tonight I can make an acceptation." He sort of chuckled. "So, today, I met this guy, Seth, and he is the cutest guy I have ever seen, and I think that he asked me out, but I can't be sure, maybe he was just being nice? I don't know. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we, Bud. Hey! I can call you Bud! Do you like that?" He wagged his tail and I took that as a yes.

There was a howl in the distance and he looked toward the noise, and then looked back at me. I smiled sadly. "It's okay, you have a family too, I understand. Go home, Bud, I hope to see you again." And with that, he licked my cheek and then darted into the night.

I stood from the spot I was sitting on the hard ground and dusted off my clothes. I then headed back to the direction that I came from. After I had climbed back through my window, I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it said that it was 12:30 am and I realized that I had been out a lot longer than I thought I had. I climbed into bed and began to think about Seth. I wonder if he liked me as much as I liked him. Probably not, I liked him more than I should already. I didn't even know if he liked me in that way at all, or he was just trying to be nice to some pale face. I then thought about school. I had a fear that no one would want to talk to me, not even the guy who had captured my heart in such a short time. Oh well, I guess if it doesn't turn out okay I can always home school. Sigh. And what about Bud? Would I ever see him again? Probably not, I decided, it was a chance encounter, anyway. He probably wouldn't remember me tomorrow. It was then that I got a text. Huh? Who would texting at this hour?

I opened my phone and read the words on the screen.

_Are you awake? –Seth _

_Yeah what are you doing at this late hour? –Carley _

_Just wanted to see if you would meet me at the beach tomorrow to do a little sight seeing __ -Seth_

I smiled.

_Great! What time? –Carley_

_What about 12:00? –Seth_

_Sounds perfect –Carley _

'You're perfect' I wanted to say, but I didn't, of course.

_Great. See you tomorrow then –Seth_

_See you –Carley_

I closed my phone and let out a contented sigh. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was then that I fell into a deep sleep in which I dreamed about Seth and Bud.


	4. Meeting My Wolf Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Seth POV

As I ran I thought about us. My Carley and I. Our life together, what our wedding would be like, our kids, our grandkids. Whoa, Seth, don't get ahead of yourself, she doesn't even know that you love her! But she will soon, I decided. I would tell her at the bonfire, next week, everything. I hope that she wouldn't run away from me, from us.

When I reached her house, her scent was all over it, cherry blossoms and roses, that's what she smelled like. It was intoxicating. I over heard her conversation with what I assumed was my future mother-in-law. I listened closer.

"…His name is Seth; he has dark skin, black hair, and these amazing eyes that are so dark brown that they are almost are black and he is sweet, cute, smart, kind, and caring. He's, like, perfect!" After that I stopped listening. She thinks that I'm perfect! I ran around in circles trying to get my energy out because I was so overjoyed. She doesn't even realize that _she's_ perfect, not me! I couldn't stop grinning. After that I just watched her flit around her room unpacking. She was so graceful! How one flows like that I will never know.

Around 8:00 she caught sight of me and froze. Did I scare her? I considered bolting into the woods, not wanting for her to be frightend. However, she surprised me when she climbed out of her window and started walking slowly toward me.

"Come here, boy, I'm not going to hurt you." she said softly. I stood slowly and started to crawl toward her. When we finally reached each other, I decided to take my chances and rubbed up against her side. Her body against mine made me shiver in pleasure. I then licked her face and darted into the woods, acting playful, but really not wanting for her mom to see her with a horse-sized dog.

"Hey! Come back here!" she exclaimed as she chased after me. I had to admit, this was fun. When she caught up to me, I decided to show her my playful side as I jumped back and forth, giving her a wolfish grin. She giggled and came over to where I was sitting, head on my paws. She then proceeded to scratch me behind the ears, and I made a contented purr in the back of my throat.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me. I tried to say 'Seth', but of course she couldn't understand me because it came out as a bark.

"You know, I'm really not supposed to play with dogs that I don't know, but I think that tonight I can make an acceptation." I chuckled. "So, today I met this guy, Seth, and he is the cutest guy I have ever seen, and I think that he asked me out, but I can't be sure. Maybe he was just being nice? I don't know." 'Of course I asked you out!' I wanted to say, 'You're beautiful! Who wouldn't?' "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we, Bud? Hey! I can call you Bud! Do you like that?" she asked me. I wagged my tail to let her know that I approved. Jacob howled and thought **'Seth! Come on! We caught a fresh trail of that bloodsucker!' **

My goddess heard and sighed sadly.

"It's okay," she said,"You have a family, too. I understand. Go home, Bud, I hope to see you again." I would have much rather stayed there all night, but I had to get this vamp to make sure that my Carley was safe. And with that I licked her cheek as if to give her a kiss and left to protect her.

We chased the vampire past the Canadian border and then headed home, to sleep after a long patrol. When I got home I lay in my bed debating weather or not to text Carley. Temptation won.

_Are you awake_, I asked, _-Seth_

I waited patiently for her to reply. A few moments later I had a text.

_Yeah, what are you doing up at this late hour_, she asked, _-Carley_

I ignored her question.

_Just wanted to see if you wanted to meet me at the beach tomorrow to do some sight seeing.__ -Seth_

_Great! What time? –Carley_, she replied. I thought for a moment.

_What about 12:00? –Seth_, I suggested.

_Sounds perfect! –Carley _

_Great. See you tomorrow then –Seth _

_See you –Carley_

I set my cell on the bedside table and went to sleep, exited about spending another day with my soul mate. I dreamt of Carley for the first time that night…

A/N: Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I kinda had writers block right there at the end. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I'll post as soon as I can. THX


	5. First Date

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Seth, Jacob, Nessie, and any other Twilight characters in this story. Ms. Meyer does.

Carley POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was completely pumped with my 'date' with Seth. I ran to my newly unpacked closet and tried to decide what to wear. After much deliberation, I finally decided on a black dress with an embellished waistline and black leggings with white gladiator sandals, along with my favorite jewelry set which consisted of a goldstone heart necklace, bracelet, and stud earrings. When I was pleased with what I how I looked, I straightened my hair, parted it to the side so it hung in my eyes, and grabbed my white purse.

As I rushed out the door, I called out a goodbye to my mom and sister, grabbing an apple on the way for breakfast. I nibbled on the apple as I walked down to the beach, thinking about Seth and wondering what we would do today.

When I reached the beach, I immediately started looking for Seth. It wasn't hard to find him, for he towered over all of the tourists and families, who were all staring at him. I caught a group of girls who were eyeing him and shot them a glare, jealousy coursing through my veins. I had no right to call him mine, but the reaction was irrational.

When he caught sight of me, he smiled so bright that it put the sun on a summer's day to shame. As we walked toward each other, butterflies were flying like crazy in my stomach. I shot one of my brightest smiles in his direction, and when I looked back at that group of girls, they were all shooting daggers at me. I had an odd sense of pride.

"Hi," I said breathlessly when we reached each other, for that is what he did to me: took my breath away.

"Hey," he replied, still grinning like a fool, not that I minded, "How was your night?" he asked.

"Not bad, you?"

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to ask a beautiful girl if she would like to spend the day with me," he replied.

I blushed beet red as he said this, but I played along.

"Did she say yes?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Well, of course she said yes, any girl would be crazy not to." It was his turn to blush.

"Thanks," he said shyly. I smiled warmly.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" he said excitedly.

"Okay," I laughed.

We strolled along the beach for a little while, walking close and occasionally brushing hands. Every time we did my heart beat a mile a minute. We talked more about our likes and dislikes, family, friends. I liked him, a lot, more than I probably should. Soon, we found ourselves on the edge of a cliff and I stared down the edge at the water below in wonder.

"What is this place?" I asked in amazement.

"Our first stop!" he replied enthusiastically. I had to giggle at his expression.

"This is gorgeous!" I thought that I heard him say 'No, you are,' under his breath, but I couldn't be sure. I blushed anyway.

"What do people do here?"

"Cliff dive" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What dive?" I asked confused.

"Cliff dive. It's when people jump off of the edge of the cliff into the water. It's really fun." he said.

"It sounds like a fun way to commit suicide, that's what it sounds like!" I said incredulously. He laughed and looked crestfallen at the same time.

"So you wouldn't do that with me?" he asked with a pout. I couldn't resist that face.

"Well, maybe…" I said slowly. He beamed that smile that never failed to nearly make me swoon.

"But only if you go with me!" I said quickly. He only beamed brighter.

"Okay!" he said eagerly. I sighed. How did he do that?

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"We're going to Embry's Mom's shop. You can get about anything there! It's really cool."

As we walked, we talked. Seth was just such a happy person; you couldn't help but smile when you were around him. You he was funny, too. He would tell me about all the antics that he and his friends had done. They seem like really cool guys. He told me that I would meet them soon, and that made me smile because that meant more time with Seth. He also told me about the guys' girlfriends and that made me eager to meet them because, besides my best friend, Stacie, I didn't have any girlfriends to talk to.

When we reached the shop, there was a boy at the counter who looked a lot like Seth. They looked like they could be brothers.

"Hey, Seth! Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Carley," he said with a proud smile, as if he was introducing his girlfriend. Maybe one day, I thought.

"Ohh, so _this_ is the infamous Carley!" he said with a smirk. Seth grumbled under his breath. I blushed and made a small wave. Apparently, Seth had been talking about me, which made me smile on the inside.

"Carley, this is Embry, one of the guys I was telling you about," he said with a scowl on his face, probably still embarrassed about what Embry had said. I touched his arm to let him know that it was alright. When I did there was a spark, like an electric current was flowing through us, which made me smile.

"Ohh, so _this_ is the infamous Embry!" I said, copying what he had said earlier. He grinned.

"She's got spunk, I'll give you that."

After that, I looked around the shop. Seth was right; it did have everything, from clothes, to souvenirs. I saw a little wolf carving and smiled. It looked like Bud. I picked it up and took it to Embry.

"I will take this, please." I said in a sickly sweet voice. He smirked.

"Sure," he said as he rang it up. I paid for the trinket and walked back to Seth. He looked surprised when he saw what I had bought.

"You like wolves?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, they remind me of an old friend," I said with a slight smile upon my lips as I thought of Bud, and when I said that he beamed. I loved his smile, but I had to wonder why? Did he like wolves? I'm not sure, we never talked about it. His smile was contagious so I smiled back.

After that he walked me home and we stood in the door way, the porch shading us from the rain that was starting to pour. "Do you want my mom to drive you to your house? It's starting to rain cats and dogs." I asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I have my ways." He winked. I giggled and blushed.

"Okay, but only if you're sure…"

"I am," he replied.

We stood there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes. "So, Carley," he asked shyly as he blushed, "There's going to be a bonfire with all of the elders and my friends next week, and I was wondering if you would come with me as my date." And then, on their own accord, I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, promptly running into the house before I could see his reaction. My lips tingled from the contact of his hot skin. I then ran into my room slammed the door and started dancing around my room like a total nerd, but I didn't care. I had kissed him! Okay, not a _real_ kiss, but still! I continued like that for at least 30 minutes. I was out of breath, and decided to text him to let him know that I accepted, if that kiss on the cheek didn't do the trick.

_Yes! –Carley_

I couldn't wait for the bonfire…

A/N: OHHHHH CLIFFIE! THANKS FOR READING! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Showing Her Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Seth POV

I woke up slowly, all the while thinking about Aphrodite herself, my Carley. I looked at the clock. 11:00 am. Ugh. I got out of bed and headed for the shower. When I was done with that, I had to pick out what to wear. I wanted to make a good impression for the love of my life, so I decided on a pair of dark wash jeans and a t-shirt. The second that I had finished getting dressed, my mom came and stood in the doorway.

"Why are you all dressed up?" she asked. I decided to tell her that I had imprinted then because I hadn't had a chance to yet.

"I have a date." I stated simply. Shock and disapproval crossed her face.

"Now you know that I can't tell you what to do when it comes to dating, but I think that you should until you imprint. You don't want for your girlfriend to get her heart broken like your sister, do you?" she asked with a scowl on her face.

"But, Mom, she _is_ my imprint." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Now I don't care what you- wait what?" she asked me, confused.

"I imprinted!" I said, excited now.

"Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful! What is her name, and what is she like?" she asked eagerly.

"Carley and she is sweet and kind, and perfect!" I said proudly.

"Well I can't wait to meet her! Are you bringing her to the bonfire on Saturday?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to ask her today."

"Well, that's good. Oh! Look at the time! You better be going!"

"Thanks, Mom," I replied.

When I got to the beach, I looked for Carley. I couldn't see her, and I would know her anywhere, so I guessed that she wasn't here yet. As I continued to wait for her in the middle of the beach area near her house, a girl about my age walked up to me. She had abnormally bleach-blond hair and with blue eyes and too much makeup on, and dressed in minuscule bikini.

"Hi," she said, trying to be seductive, but failing miserably.

"Hi," I said dully, hoping that she would get the point that I wasn't interested. She didn't.

"What's your name, handsome?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Seth. I'm sorry, do you need something?" I asked politely.

"Only you," she purred.

"Sorry, not interested." I said coldly.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that, sweetie. I know how to have a good time, if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, putting her manicured hands around my neck. I used mine to unhook her arms and put them at her sides, and then took a step back.

"Not interested." I repeated. She then huffed angrily and stalked back to her groupies.

It was then that I caught sight of my angel. She looked beautiful! She was wearing a black dress with leggings and delicate copper colored jewelry that sparkled as she glided toward me. She looked over at the group of popular wannabes and shot them a glare, which I realized was because she was jealous! She looked too cute! I smiled as big as my cheeks would let me and saw the groupies shoot daggers at my beauty. How dare they! They were just jealous because she was so much more beautiful. I wanted to go over there and rip those petty girls' heads off, but I restrained myself. I calmed down as soon as I saw the look on Carley's face, though. She just glowed, and I was glad that I made her do that.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," I replied, still beaming. "How was your night?" I asked. I had kept her up too late, but it looked like she didn't mind. Her lips twitched at the corner, as if I was missing a joke.

"Not bad, you?" I decided to tease her.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to ask a beautiful girl if she would like to spend the day with me." It was only the truth.

She flushed a delicate pink, but played along.

"Did she say yes?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." I replied

"Well, of course she said yes, any girl would be crazy not to!" she exclaimed matter-of-factly. I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks," I murmured. She beamed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked, changing the subject. I liked the way she said we.

"It's a surprise!" I replied.

"Okay," she giggled.

We walked along the beach toward the cliffs, though she didn't know that. I would purposely brush my hand across hers and every time it made me shiver in pleasure. I would never get tired of that: her skin on mine. We just talked and laughed and had a good time; just being in her presence made me giddy with joy.

When we got to our destination, she looked at the scenery in wonder. I wonder is she knew that she was far more beautiful than any thing in this entire world?

"What is this place?" she asked me.

"Our first stop!" I declared.

"This is gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"No, you are," I said under my breath. She didn't hear me, and for that I was grateful.

"What do people do here?" she asked.

"Cliff dive," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What dive?" she asked again.

"Cliff dive," I repeated," It's when people jump off the edge of the cliff into the water. It's really fun."

"Sounds like a fun way to commit suicide, that's what it sounds like!" she said teasingly. I chuckled, but was disappointed.

"So you won't do that with me?" I asked with a pout upon my face. Her features softened.

"Maybe…" she said slowly.

I beamed.

"But only if you go with me!" she said quickly. That meant that I would get to hold her in my arms, so I smiled even bigger.

"Okay!" I said eagerly. I was on cloud 9.

"So, where to next?" my beauty asked me.

"We're going to Embry's Mom's shop. You can get about anything there! It's really cool." I said. I loved to talk with her. She was funny, and smart, and said the cutest things. I could talk for hours with Carley and never get bored. We talked about the pack (not that she knew that it was a pack), and she said that she couldn't wait to meet them, which made me smile. Maybe she could fit into my world, after all. She seemed especially eager to meet the girls and when I asked why, she replied, "Well, I guess it's just that I don't have any girlfriends at home, so I don't really any one to talk to about girl stuff, Seth." What do you mean that you don't have any friends back home? Who wouldn't want to be your friend? She then continued to tell me that she had been bullied since fifth grade, and that made me furious and sad all at once. Furious, because of all those cruel people hurting my Carley. Sad, because I couldn't even imagine how much pain my goddess had been through.

When we reached the shop, Embry was at the counter, looking bored as hell. Apparently, business was slow today.

"Hey, Seth! Who's this?" he asked as if he didn't already know. I couldn't stop thinking about my Carley.

"This is Carley," I said proudly. She was amazing. Embry got a sly look in his eye.

"Ohh, so this is the infamous Carley!" he said as he smirked. I blushed and suddenly the floor was very interesting. He was gonna get it. Carley blushed and waved, looking pleased about something. Huh. She touched my arm as if to say 'don't be embarrassed'. Warmth filled up inside me at her touch. I sighed. He was still gonna get it.

"Ohh, so this is the infamous Embry!" she mocked. She was even able to play along with my brothers. This girl just keeps getting better and better! He smiled.

"She's got spunk, I'll give you that!" he said.

I watched her as she looked around at all the little trinkets in the shop, and she stopped in front of a small sandy colored wooden wolf that looked an awful lot like me in my wolf form. She thought it looked like "Bud"! It surprised me that she took it to Embry to ring it up. As she glided towards me my heart started beating a mile a minute. She was just so beautiful!

"You like wolves?" I asked, surprised. Maybe this could work out, after all.

"Yeah, they remind me of an old friend." she said with a dreamy smile upon her lips. I smiled when she said that, and she smiled back. The butterflies returned to my stomach.

I walked her home and we stood there under the porch's cover, just looking into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time.

She then asked me, "Do you want my mom to drive you to your house? It's starting to rain cats and dogs." She smiled as she said 'dogs'.

"No, I'll be fine, I have my ways." I said and took a risk and winked. She giggled and blushed. I wanted to reach out and stroke her face, but I restrained myself.

"Okay, but only if you're sure…" she trailed of uncertainly.

"I am," I reassured her.

It was then that I remembered the bonfire.

"So, Carley," I asked shyly, a blush creeping up onto my face, "There's going to be a bonfire with all of the elders and my friends next week, and I was wondering if you would come with me as my date?" She stood there just blinking for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what I had just asked her, and then, all of a sudden, she leaned up and pressed her soft lips to my cheek. I froze in surprise, and as soon as it happened, she removed them and ran inside. When I finally recovered, my hot skin tingled where she had kissed me. A smile slowly lit up my face as I realized what had happened, turning into a full blown grin.

I promptly ran into the woods and phased, running around in circles in joy. When I was done, I looked into her bedroom window to see her jumping and dancing around her room. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how cute she looked.

When I got home after patrol, I checked my cell to see if I had any messages from Carley and I was ecstatic to see that she had sent me a text message. It simply said: Yes! –Carley. I smiled to myself as I fell into a deep sleep in which I dreamed about my Carley…

A/N: WOW long chapter! 1,820 words! R&R!


	7. My First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Carley POV

As I slowly woke up on Monday morning, I groaned. School. Ugh. I reluctantly got out of bed and figured out what I was going to wear for my first day of school. I picked out black skinny jeans, a hot pink top that had ruffles down the middle, and my white gladiators, with my favorite star necklace. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I guess there is no going back, now. I greeted my mom and sister in the kitchen, grabbing a bowel of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I ate quickly and went to pack my backpack full of my new school supplies. I would be a freshman and Kelsey would be in 5th grade.

As we rushed out the door, I couldn't help but wonder about my Seth… wait, did I just say _my_ Seth? He was not mine, no matter how much I wished otherwise. I sighed. Great, now I was depressed, not a good way to start the first day. I wonder if he would be in any of my classes? I hoped so, I didn't know anyone else here, and I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side, not again.

When we reached the High School, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Immediately, all heads turned toward me. I felt like a fish out of water, because all the people here were native, all having russet skin, while I, on the other hand, was a pale as the snow in the winter (okay, not really, but you get the point). I blushed and walked toward the entrance of the school and as I walked through the door, I caught sight of Seth. He was with Embry and a group of other boys who had the same characteristics of the two boys: well muscled, tall, and had cropped hair. Seth looked anxious, like he was looking for someone. I caught his eye and when he saw me he broke out in a breathtaking smile. I had to smile back.

He said goodbye to his friends and made his way over to me.

"Hey," he said cheerfully.

"Hello," I replied just as happy.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I have to sign in,"

"Well can I come with you?" he asked, practically glowing. I giggled.

"Of course!" As we walked in I asked him what school was like here, to which he replied, "Boring." I had to laugh at that, to which I replied, "Well, aren't all schools?"

As we walked together to the front office, I caught a lot of people looking in our direction, especially the girls who were glaring daggers at me, but I pointedly ignored them.

As we made our way to the counter, a small grey-haired older woman looked up from a book that she was reading,

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice, and she reminded me of the grandmother that I never had.

"Yes," Seth answered for me, "She is a new student." Realization dawned in her eyes.

"Oh, you must be Carley!" she exclaimed sweetly. I smiled politely.

"That's right," I replied. She smiled.

"Well, here is your schedule, and a map of the school. Just have your teachers sign this," she said, handing me a slip of paper, "and I hope you have a good day!"

"Thank you," I said, letting as much warmth seep through my voice as possible.

"You're welcome," she said letting as much warmth in her voice as I had in mine.

I looked up at Seth and he had an adoring look on his face. Stupid, Carley, you're just kidding yourself. He smiled easily down at me. I beamed back up, he was so tall.

"So are we ready?" he asked, just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, we're ready." I sighed. Well, here goes nothing! He gently took my small hand in his large one as we started to walk down the hallways of the school.

As we walked down the halls, I faintly heard the whispers of gossip, but I didn't listen, nor care at the moment. All I was focusing on was how his large, hot hand fit perfectly in mine.

"So, what's your first class?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. That was one of the things that I loved about him- he always had a smile on his face. Wait… did I just thought that I loved him? No, I-I mean I couldn't! I had only known him a couple of days! But my heart said otherwise. I snapped out of my self debate by realizing that he was waiting for me to answer him. I flushed.

"Um… Science." I said, blood still rushing to my face. He looked curious, but didn't push the matter to why I had blushed. His face lit up.

"I have that, too! So does Brady's girlfriend, Katie."

"Cool!" I said enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to meet a girl my age who Seth said was a good person. They are really hard to find these days.

As we walked into the classroom, an older man with a receding hairline and a potbelly looked pointedly at us.

"No PDA Seth." he said disapprovingly. Our hands immediately unlocked and we looked away, blushing. The teacher smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, are you new?" he asked politely. I continued to blush. Seth stood patiently beside me.

"Yes." I said shyly. Why was I so shy all of a sudden? Ever since moving here I have blushed and been shy more than my entire life put together. I used to be so outgoing!

"Well, I am under the impression that you have something that I needed to sign, don't I?" he asked me. I blushed again. UGH! I handed him the slip and he wrote his name in an elegant script, and then returned it to me.

"You may have a seat next to Mr. Clearwater, there," he said to me gesturing with his chin to a pair of seats in the back of the room. I sighed in relief. Now I wouldn't have to spend the next hour with a person that I had no idea who he or she was. Seth and I walked over to our seats and sat down, and the lesson began. Seth and I held hands under the table, and butterflies were going crazy in my stomach the entire time. I hope that this would happen every day for the rest of my life. If it did, I would die a happy woman, just by holding his hand.

When the lesson ended, he introduced me to Katie; a sweet, bubbly girl who I could already tell liked to talk. I think that we will become good friends. Seth then walked me to my locker to get my books and to my next class which, sadly, he was not in, but Katie was, so I thanked God for that. My math teacher was horrid! She was an older woman, and treated us all like we were the dumbest people on earth, which infuriated me, and, at the same time, reminded me about all the pain in my past because of those fowl girls who teased and picked on me when I was younger. I was never the same after that.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and I found Seth waiting around the corner for me. I found that incredibly sweet. When we got in the lunch line, Seth took two of everything, and I mean everything! I watched him, shocked. I had only gotten a peanut butter-and-banana sandwich. When he saw me staring at him, he shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked nervously. I put him out of his misery.

"Are you going to eat all that?" I asked. He laughed, now.

"Well, duh!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled. He took me by my hand, balancing the mountain of food on his other, and led me over to the table with Katie on it, who was leaning on a boy who looked like the rest of them. I giggled at the look of concentration on Seth's face. He looked back at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back (he always made me smile). I sat down at the table in between Seth and Katie, and they introduced me to the group, and vice versa. There was Katie, of course, and she was going out with Brady, who was outgoing and loud, Hannah, a sweet but quiet girl and she was with Collin, who was a lot like her and he was best friends with Brady, Claire, who was a junior and she was dating a guy named Quil, who I would meet later, I was told. I then met Abigail, who was seeing Embry, the boy from the shop. Seth was right, they were a great group. I loved talking with the girls, (they were so sweet) and the guys were hilarious. It looked like it made Seth happy to see me getting along with his friends so well. I still saw girls glaring at me, but (which was so unlike me) I could really care less. I was proud to say that these were my friends. From what I could make out, they didn't let people in their group very often, and I was happy to say that they included me. I was so happy with Seth. He just made me glow.

The rest of the day went about uneventfully, just regular school. I caught a few petty girls whispering about me, but when I looked at them they shut up. I smirked as their mouth closed with a with a pop, especially when I looked over at Seth, who was bearing his teeth at them and growling. When he caught my gaze he smiled cheekily. I sniggered, and turned my attention back to the teacher, trying to concentrate on what he was saying, but my mind kept on wondering back to Seth.

When school was over, my mom came to pick me up, but right before I got into the car, a hot hand caught my arm, and I looked back, surprised, to see Seth with a determined look in his deep brown eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong, he quickly pressed a kiss on my cheek and just as fast as it had started, it was over and he gently pushed me into the car and shut the door, my mom speeding toward our new home, a look of disapproval and curiosity on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked, annoyance seeping through her voice, and I blushed. Seth really _did_ look a lot older than he was.

"Seth," I murmured.

"Carley, how old is Seth?" she asked.

"15," I answered quickly.

"Oh," surprise coloring her voice," I thought he was older." she said shamefaced. I understood, she was only being a concerned mother.

"I know its okay. He looks a lot older than he actually is." I replied.

We got Kelsey and went home, us both doing our homework and talking about each other's day. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't help but think about Seth. I groaned and went to my room, to decorate because more of my stuff came in the mail today, thinking the entire time about the bonfire that I couldn't wait to come…

A/N: WOW that was a long chapter! Hoped you enjoyed! Review, Review, Review! THANKS!


	8. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Seth POV

I groaned as I rolled out of bed the next morning, but the day looked promising because Carley would be at school today. I had patrol last night, so I was tired, but I got up and picked out what I was wearing today- just a plain t-shirt and jeans. I took a shower and ran to school, since it was only around the corner (so to speak), and waited for my angel to arrive. I looked around anxiously but I still couldn't see her. Soon, though, I saw her glorious face, my face breaking out into a grin. When she saw that she had caught my eye, she beamed, and I made my way toward her.

"Hi," I said happily. She smiled again.

"Hello," she replied just as brightly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, curious, but also not wanting for her to leave me.

"I have to sign in." she stated. Oh.

"Well can I come with you?" I asked, still smiling. She laughed her ringing laugh.

"Of course!" she said, exited. She then asked me what school was like and I just said that it was boring. She giggled and countered that all schools were. I bellowed laughter, and I was sure that you could hear it on the other end of the school. I noticed her looking around at the people who were spreading gossip and rumors. _"I bet that he's only hanging out with that slut because she'll make out with anyone. Why else would someone so hot be with a girl like that?" _Cassie, one of the 'populars' said. She had had her sights set on me ever since the change, and apparently she always gets what she wants. Well, not this time, I thought. She only wanted me on her arm, not for me, like my Carley did. I bit back a growl. When I turned to glare at her, all she did was wink, but when she saw my expression that smile was wiped clean off of her face. I scowled as I turned back to my beauty, walking even closer than before.

When we reached the front office, I watched her converse with Mrs. Walker, and it showed how kind she was. I watched her with loving eyes as I thought about how caring she was and how lucky I was to have found her. When she was done getting her things, she turned around to look at me.

"So are we ready?" I said _we_ because I wanted her to know that I was not going to go anywhere without her. The minute I asked her, the bell rang.

"We're ready," she said as she sighed. I guessed that she wasn't looking forward to this, and I was here to change her mind. I gently took her tiny and in mine as if it was the finest china in the world, and not wanting it to break, but the entire time partly expecting her to pull away. She didn't, to my pleasure. I still heard the whispers, but I ignored them, only focusing on Carley.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked. Please be Science, please be Science, please be Science, I chanted over and over again in my head, a slight smile on my face. She looked like she was fighting with herself for a minute, but then her face cleared and she answered my question.

"Um…Science," she replied as she blushed. I wondered why? I beamed as far as I could.

"I have that, too! So does Brady's girlfriend, Katie." I said.

"Cool!" she said, excited. She looked very eager to meet Katie.

We walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to us, jaws dropping open. I sniggered.

"No PDA, Seth," he said, because we were still holding hands. I flushed, looking away quickly. The class laughed under their breath.

"I'm sorry, are you new?" Mr. Nikks asked.

"Yes," Carley replied, shy. She looked adorable.

"Well I am under the impression that you have something that I need to sign, don't I?" he asked, amused. Grrr. She looked beautiful as she blushed, handing him the piece of paper. He wrote his name on it and handed it back to her. He then said that she could sit next to me, motioning toward my, I mean our, seats. YES! I escorted her to the table and the class began. I noticed the entire class sneaking looks, sometimes glares from the girls, during the class. I held her hand under the table the entire time, suppressing a shudder the whole time. Her hand felt so good in mine.

After the class ended, she met Katie, and they took an instant liking to each other. I was glad that she was on her way to being good friends with a fellow imprint.

"What is your next class, Carley?" Katie asked. Please, please, PLEASE have English, I thought. Well, it happened last time!

"Math," she answered after looking at her schedule. My face fell. So I would have to wait another 45 minutes? Maybe I could try to get my schedule…

Oh well. I plastered a fake smile on my face, not wanting to bring her down with me.

The entire class period I was looking at the clock, not even pretending to pay attention to the teacher. 30 minutes and 42 seconds, 30 minutes and 41 seconds, 30 minutes and…

"Seth, what time of year did Robert Frost say it was in…" I didn't pay attention to the rest of the question; I just answered from the top of my head.

"Umm… False?" The class laughed. Ms. Dots sighed and looked annoyed.

"No, Seth, it wasn't. Now, please, pay attention!" I ignored her and went back to watching the clock. 28 minutes and 54 seconds…

By the time lunch rolled around, I was beyond relieved. I ran to my Carley's class and waited for her class to be let out. When she walked out the door, she smiled when she saw me, which made me smile back. I loved her so much, even though she didn't know that, but she will soon. We walked into the cafeteria and went to the lunch line. I got two of everything, while my angel looked at me with a shocked expression. Was there something on my face? "What?" I asked anxiously. She had a blank look on her face until she answered me.

"Are you going to eat _all_ of that?" she asked. I was so relieved that I laughed.

"Well, duh!" I said teasingly. She smiled and giggled. I lead her to the table, holding her hand, while balancing my food on the other arm. She laughed at the look on my face and I turned back to look at her and flashed a smile, and she grinned back at me, making my heart thump strongly in my chest. I then introduced her to the group.

"Well, you already know Katie. This is Brady, Hannah, Collin, Claire, and Abigail. Katie is with Brady, Hannah is with Collin, Abigail is with Embry, you already met him, and Claire is going out with Quil, who you will meet at the Bonfire." I blushed when I thought of the Bonfire because it would be our first _real_ date, at least to her. They all knew about her because, in Paul's words, I 'wouldn't shut up about her'. I preferred to just say I loved her so much that I wanted everyone to know how amazing she was. But of course, they were all polite and said hi anyway. Of course Brady couldn't be quiet and used Paul's words and told her that they knew all about her, like I said. We both blushed beet red when he said that, me in embarrassment and her in flattery, I hoped. She smiled the entire time, and when she smiled, I smiled.

After lunch, I had Music with my goddess and Collin. Carley and I had 5 out of 7 classes together, but I was still going to try to get those two classes with her. It made me nervous not to be with her, I wanted to make sure that she was safe and happy. I was glad that she had every class with at least one of my friends to make sure that she was okay, to make sure that no one gave her a hard time.

When school was over, students flooded out of the school, getting to their rides to go home. I lost Carley in the crowd, and looked over the heads of the people, trying to find her. When I finally spotted her, she was walking over to a white Trail Blazer, and I pushed through the swarm of bodies to get to her before she got into her car. She was just about to step into it when I grabbed her arm. She looked around to me, and a question bubbled on her lips, but I stopped her with a determination to go through with the action that I was about to do. I gently leaned in and pressed my hot lips to her soft cheek to give her a kiss on the cheek. I didn't want it to be too long, to seem inappropriate in front of her mother, so I ended it quickly. When I had parted, I gently pushed her into her vehicle, a shocked look on her face, and she looked adorable with her lips pursed, trying to figure out what had just occurred, and closed the door, her mom speeding off toward the elementary school.

I ran into the forest and phased quickly, following the car in the cover of the trees and plants, so I could see and hear her but she couldn't see or hear me.

"Who was that?" her mother asked. Oh, right, we hadn't met yet.

"Seth," Carley said quietly. I wonder why? Was she shy?

"Carley, how old is Seth?" she asked, wary. I chuckled. I guess that she would be worried about her daughter who looked like she liked a 17 year old.

"15," she answered quickly, wanting to reassure her mother. I smiled a wolfie grin. She was always making sure that everyone was happy.

"Oh," my future mother in law said, shameful, "I thought he was older."

"I know its okay." She was so forgiving. She said something else, but then my pack brothers' voices filled my head.

'**What's goin' on, lover boy? Have you told her yet?' Jacob asked.**

'**Hey! You're pretty whipped, too, ya know! And no, I have not told her yet. I will at the end of the week, at the bonfire.' I retorted.**

'**Yeah, well…" he trailed off sheepishly. I grinned, pleased with the outcome of the conversation. **

'**So, what's going on?' asked Embry. **

'**Well, that leech that we chased out of the country last week keeps coming back, and we don't know why. Next time we come across the scent, the Cullens are going to try to talk to him, to see what he wants, and, if that doesn't work, we're going to have to re-kill it." Jacob explained. We all nodded in agreement. **

'**Okay, I'm gonna go see Nessie at the Cullens'. See ya, suckers!' I felt a shimmer and Jake's voice faded out.**

'**Me, too,' Quil added, 'I wanna see how Claire's day went.' And with that, he was gone. **

One by one, the voices faded out and I ran to Carley's house, to make sure that she was okay. I watched as she did her homework with her sister, who was a pretty cute kid, and then she got frustrated and went to her room and I watched her as she decorated some more. Wow, she had a lot of stuff! I watched her until I had patrol and then I did my rounds and when I was done, I went back to her house and fell asleep watching her sleep peacelfully.

A/N: Okay, I _know_ that the age groups are off, but I wanted all of the main imprint couples to be together and I am 14 so I wanted Seth to be around my age, so I just wanted to let you know that I _am_ aware of the time line is off. P.S. Nessie and the Cullens go to school in Forks and Quil, Jacob, Leah, Kim, Jared, Paul, and Embry have already graduated. Please Review! I LOVE Constructive Criticism!


	9. The Bonfire

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Carley POV

The rest of the school week went without a hitch. I still saw girls shooting me daggers, but with Seth by my side, I hardly noticed. I saw some guys checking me out with hungry looks in their eyes, which bothered me to no end, but when they noticed Seth with a hostile look on his face, they turned an odd shade of green and turned away. I always had to put a hand on his arm as if to say, 'It's okay, don't kill them,' and he snapped out of it, giving me a sheepish smile. I always grinned back, to silently let him know, even though he _didn't_ know, that my heart beat only for him. I had come to terms with the fact that I loved him, even though I was pretty sure that he didn't feel the same way. I didn't mind, however, as long as he was happy, even though it broke my heart.

I was soooo excited for the bonfire, because it was my first _real_ date with Seth. I didn't know if he liked me the way I loved him (forever) but as long as he liked me in any way at all, I was content. So when Friday rolled around, everyone was pumped for what would happen the next day. At lunch the girls talked about what they were going to wear (it would be casual) and the boys talked about what food would be there. Typical, boys always thought about their stomachs, especially this group. I swear they could eat an entire cow and still be hungry! I noticed when they weren't talking about food they would look at their girlfriends with adoring eyes, as if they would do anything for them in the world. I have never seen anything like it before and it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I also noticed that Seth did the same thing as they did, looking at me. Huh, maybe he did like me as much as I loved him. No, I thought sadly, probably not. But I could always dream.

The next day I spent all day getting ready. The girls game over and we had a spa day (facials, makeovers, hair, the whole shebang). They all were excited about me and Seth, because he was always the odd one out when it came to romance and they were all glad that he had found a sweet girl like me, in their words. I got teary eyed when they said that, and gave them all a hug. We had all become great friends, especially me and Katie. She was a doll. We spent the rest of the day getting ready and they helped me pick out the outfit that I would wear. We decided on a vintage looking dress that was white with lace on the bottom half of the dress, with an embellished waist. It was formal but casual at the same time. I wore my white gladiators with it along with my favorite jewelry set (the copper one). After that they did my hair and makeup. When they were done, I looked in the mirror and saw a brunette beauty with creamy pale skin and light pink glossy lips, wearing her long hair in perfect ringlets. She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll and I gasped.

"Is that me?" I asked, shocked into near silence.

"Yep!" Claire said, popping the 'p'. They all giggled, even Leah, who was mostly quiet the entire time, but it was a good quite, a polite one.

"Thank you soooo much!" I squealed, running to give them a hug.

"Seth won't know what hit him!" Abigail said. There was a chorus of yeses. We spent the rest of the hour just talking and laughing. It felt so good to be a part of a great group of friends. I mean, back home I had people to _talk_ to, but no real friends, people who I could have a real conversation with. I smiled, looking around at all of the faces. Yes, life was good.

The girls left soon after that and a few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to get it, but Kelsey got to it before me.

"Who are you?" she asked in an annoying voice.

"Seth, and you must be Kelsey," he said politely. She eyed him up and down, tapping her foot, Marley at her side, looking at Seth much like Kelsey did.

"Oh, so _you're_ Seth! You're not _that_ cute..." she said uncertainly. I blushed and sprinted toward the door to get her away before she said anything more embarrassing. When Seth caught sight of me, I had the satisfaction of his eyes widening, almost popping out of his head. I blushed and turned to my little sister.

"Go away!" I said menacingly and she bolted for her room, Marley trailing after her. I blushed again, thinking about their conversation, and turned to Seth, apologizing.

"Sorry, she can be a pain in the butt a lot of times." I said. He gave a generous smile and replied,

"It's okay. Imagine how an _older_ sister can be!" he grinned, trying to make me feel better. It worked.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he complemented, blushing. One thing that my momma told me was that if a boy says that you look beautiful instead of hot, he is in for the long haul. I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied, flustered. He grinned at my obvious flattered-ness. I smiled back.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked like a true gentleman. I giggled.

"Yes, we shall."

When we reached our destination, I noticed that it was the same cliffs that he had taken me to the second day we met. I smiled at the memory.

"What?" he asked me, curious.

"This is the place that you showed on our first da- I mean when you showed me around." I answered, embarrassed that I had almost said 'first date'. He seemed to realize what I had about to say.

"Yeah, I guess I did show you this on our first date." he replied, smiling. My heart filled with warmth. He had liked me since the first day we had met! I felt like doing cartwheels! I beamed. He led me over to a table where the groups of girls were putting buckets and buckets of food upon it. I giggled at the sight. Those boys really _could_ eat a lot! When we got to the table, he led me to an older woman, grey coloring her hair in places and she had a strong resemblance to Seth. I realized that this must me Seth's mother. I suddenly got very nervous and started breathing heavily. What if she didn't like me? I loved Seth so much; I really wanted to make a good impression on his mom.

When we reached her, my heart skipped a beat in my chest I was so scared. When she turned around and had an excited look, lighting up her face so she looked five years younger. I could see why Seth's dad fell in love with her, she looked so happy. It really was too bad that his dad had passed away, but apparently his mom was moving on, she was even engaged to the police chief of Forks, Charlie Swan. We did have one more thing in common that way, with each of us not having a father in our lives. My father and I had had a falling out when I was 12 and we haven't talked to each other since. Anyway, when she saw me she took both of her hands in my one and had a look of pure joy in her eyes. I wonder why?

"You must be Carley! Seth has told me so much about you!" she said ecstatically. I grinned back at her. I already liked this woman.

"Mommmm!" Seth complained, embarrassed.

"Oh, shush! Don't complain!" she reprimanded her son. I giggled, and she looked back at me, as if I had just told her that Seth and I had just gotten engaged. When I had that thought, my head filled with thoughts of our wedding, but I shook my head slightly (no one noticed) to banish the images from mind. It would never happen, so why dream about it?

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater. It is so nice to finally meet you." I said politely. She looked annoyed. Was it something I had said?

"Please, dear, call me Sue. Now, Seth, don't be rude and introduce her to the others. We will have eons to talk later," she said winking. I smiled. I liked her more and more. She was a very strong woman. I then met Sam and his wife Emily, and their twins Kylie and Kellis, who were 10 and actually good friends with Kelsey, and were very sweet girls, and Mark, their 5 year old boy. After that I met Jared and his wife Kim and their baby girl Karen, and Paul and Rachel who had Kevin, a two year old trouble maker. They had their hands full with that little monster, but he was adorable. It was then that I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had bronze-colored ringlets that went down to her hips with the palest skin I had ever seen. She had rosy cheeks, like rose petals, and chocolate brown eyes, with red lips. She was amazing. I felt even plainer than I usually did with her around, but she seemed like one sweet girl, the way she talked with everyone around her. She was cuddled up against a handsome man, but of course no one could be more handsome than my Seth, who was holding her close. I wish Seth would hold me close like that. Sigh. Their names were Jacob and Renesmee, but she liked to be called Nessie, and I believe that she had the potential to be one of my best friends. I also saw Embry again and met Quil, Claire's boyfriend. He was nice, and seemed to really love her, so that was good. It was like a big family.

While the boys were roughhousing, us girls, except Leah, quickly and sneakily went and got our food before the boys could trample us and take all the food so that we would have nothing left. After we were done, Emily asked me if I would do the honors of getting the boys' attention. I said of course, but first we moved out of the way so that we would not get caught up in the stampede. When we were safe, I used two of my fingers to whistle and said, "Food's ready!" Immediately, they were across the clearing and at the buffet table faster than humanly possible. I laughed at their reaction as they pushed and shoved each other out of the way. I just sat on a bleached out log, watching the blue and green flames shooting ambers into the night sky, where they landed among the stars. I barely noticed Seth come to sit against my legs, I was so mesmerized.

"Hi," I said, smiling. It felt like I hadn't seen him all night.

"Hi," he grinned back, looking kinda sad because he felt the same way.

"Did you win?" I asked, referring to the wrestling mach him and Jacob had playfully gotten into. I giggled as he pouted.

"No, because YOU had to call out that the food was ready! And I almost had him into a head-lock, too!" he whined. I laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry," I tried to say solemnly, but my lips kept twitching.

"You should be," he said, his lips twitching, too. We looked at each other for a moment and then we burst out laughing. It took us a good 4 minutes to calm down.

"So, what are we going to do after we eat?" I asked, still giggling.

"We're going to listen to the tribe legends." he replied, chuckling. And just like that, the stories began. I heard about the sprit warriors, Taha Aki, the wolf-men, and the Third Wife. It all flowed beautiful and was amazing. It was as if it was all real, like it all happened. I wished that it had. I _wanted_ to be imprinted on, I _wanted_ to be protected by a strong wolf, like Bud, I _wanted_ to find true love, with Seth. But I already had that with Seth. I loved him, truly. But that would never happen; it was all just a story. I sighed, half in sadness, half in content because, somewhere during the stories, I had cuddled into Seth's side and he had put his arm around me, warming me with his body heat from the cold air. He was hot, in more ways than one. He held me even closer and I snuggled into his side.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked me nervously. I wondered why, but I didn't ask.

"Okay," I said, excited to be alone with him, under the stars, walking on the beach. Just the thought of it sent chills up my spine. I caught the eye of Katie and Nessie who had big grins on their faces, and I sent them a wink as I walked off.

We just walked hand in hand for a while and suddenly we stopped, and he pulled me over to a tree root that acted as a bench and we sat down on it.

"Carley," he said anxiously, "there's something I need to tell you." I put my hand on his in a comforting gesture.

"You can tell me anything, Seth. I won't judge you, no matter what."

"You say that now..." he muttered. I pretended not to hear that. He took a deep breath.

"Carley, what did you think about the legends?" he asked. What kind of question is that?

"It was amazing! It was as if it had all really happened." I said. He took another deep breath.

"What if I told you… that it was all true?" he asked slowly. My mind went blank.

"What?" I wondered out loud.

"All of the stories are real," he said in a monotone. It was then that I really started to comprehend.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He then looked confused.

"You're okay with that?" he asked, puzzled. I giggled at the look on his face.

"Yeah, I think that it's hot!" I laughed loudly. He chuckled along with me.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He replied simply, still kinda shocked that I had not run away screaming.

"Can I see?" I asked curiously. His face lit up, finally knowing that I had meant what I said about not judging him. I smiled at the look on his face.

"Sure!" he said ecstatic. He started to walk into the woods but I caught his hand to stop him.

"Why are you leaving me?" I asked, hurt. He looked embarrassed.

"Well, I have to take off my clothes to phase. They don't just pop in and out of existence!" he said. I blushed.

"Oh, I guess that I didn't think about that." I said shyly.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing my cheek before he ran into the woods. Soon, a giant sandy wolf crept out of the woods, and I immediately recognizing him.

"Bud? Is that really you, Seth?" I asked amazed. He chuckled and nodded his big head. I giggled, and went over to pet him.

"So you protected me that night, from vampires?" I asked, not scared for me, but for him. He nodded, solemnly. I cracked a smile.

"Well, I guessed it worked!" I said, trying to lighten the mood, and to my pleasure it worked. I just pet and scratched him behind the ears before I asked him to change back. He ran into the cover and changed back into my Seth. I grinned as I saw his beautiful face.

"Thank you, for keeping me safe." I said sweetly. He blushed.

"Aw, shucks," he said, embarrassed. I giggled.

"So you're really okay with me being a were- I mean being what I am?" he asked uncertainly. I just gave him a reassuring look and replied,

"Of course! I like you too much to care."

"There's one more thing," he said, nervous again.

"What? Is it a wolf thing?" I asked teasingly. He nodded his head. I turned solemn for his sake.

"You know the story about imprinting?" he asked, making sure I was okay. I gave him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to continue.

"Well… I imprinted on you," he said quietly. I thought about it a moment, and then beamed. He did love me the way I loved him. FOREVER! He looked up to see my expression, and looked shocked to see that I was grinning like a fool. I wanted to tell him so much at one time, but I couldn't so I simply said, "I love you." He then looked at me as if he was a blind man seeing the sunlight for the first time and replied.

"I love you, too."

The next thing I knew, he had this intense look in his eyes, as in mine. Slowly, we leaned into each other, until our lips were a millimeter apart, and he paused to gauge my reaction. All I did was close the distance, and I had my first kiss. I know it sounds cliché, but there really _were_ fireworks. My body was tingling all over, and I wanted to get closer. At first it was sweet and romantic, just perfect, but I needed to breathe, so reluctantly I pulled away, breathing heavily. Once we had caught our breath all I could say was, "Wow!" He smiled and replied,

"I know, right?" Soon, I couldn't take it any longer and I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him again. Again, at first it was sweet, but then I got frustrated and licked his bottom lip, asking him for permission. He immediately granted it and we spent I don't know how long exploring each other. My arms were around his neck, my hands tangling themselves into his dark hair, his around my waist. I pulled him closer, if it was even possible, and he moaned into my mouth, making me shiver in pleasure, a smile on my lips against his. I was glad I could affect him so.

We spent the rest of the night kissing, but no more than that. I don't think that either of us were _near_ ready for that. Soon we pulled apart, and I rested my head on his shoulder, a contented sigh bubbling at my lips.

"We have to get you home, it's almost ten," he said reluctantly. I moaned, not wanting to leave him.

"I know," he soothed, "but I'll be watching you tonight, so that you'll be safe, and I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." I sighed.

"Okay," I agreed grudgingly. He chuckled as I pouted.

When we got to my house, we stood on the front porch, just looking into each others eyes. After how many minutes, I will never know, we finally had to say goodnight. He pulled me into his arms and held me for a few moments before he gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever had (and we had kissed a lot tonight). It was short and sweet but it was perfect. I didn't want my mom to look out the window and see us making out like we had on the beach, so I pulled away quickly, not knowing if my mom was watching us the entire time, so after the goodnight kiss, I pressed my lips to his cheek and held his hand as long as I could until I walked through the door, but before I did I mouthed 'I love you' and he winked. I giggled and shut the door, leaning against it for support because it felt as if my knees would give out. Immediately, mother dearest and the annoying little monster were right in front of me.

"Did you kiss, did you kiss?" they asked in unison. I had a dreamy smile on my face so they took that as a yes and Mom pulled me into a hug, squealing, while Kelsey exclaimed,

"Ewwww!" I giggled and smiled.

"Like you weren't watching the whole time!" I said half annoyed, half too content to care. They had guilty looks on their faces so I took that as a yes. I gently shrugged out of the hug and told them that I was going to my room. They didn't follow me, but had a pouty face on. I giggled as I made my way to closed doors. I started jumping on my bed, beyond caring that I looked crazy. I heard a chuckle coming from the corner of my room, on my chair, and I turned around quickly, squeaking in fear and surprise. It was then that I saw Seth, sitting there looking like a so hot that it must have been illegal.

He immediately looking worried for my health, probably because my heart was beating a mile a minute, and I was sure that he could hear it, because of his wolfie powers. He still had a smile at the corners of his mouth, though.

"You scared me!" I said, kind of angry, but more happy that he was here, in my room, with me. A big part of it was embarrassment, because he had just seen me acting like a fool. I blushed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said genuinely apologizing for making me frightened. I forgave him.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled, not wanting for my mom to hear me talking to myself, or so she thought. He grinned, his teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"I came to see you!" he said, excited. I melted at the look of pure joy on his face, completely forgetting my utter humiliation. I grinned along with him.

"Good, I missed you." I said, going over to sit on his lap. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around my small form. I had a small smile on my face from being so close to him. He squeezed me.

"I missed you, too. I couldn't wait until morning."

"I'm glad." I yawned. When he had heard me, Seth formed a concerned look on his face.

"I'm keeping you awake." He said that with an adorable frown. Seth promptly picked me up and carried me over to my bed, laying me under the covers. I giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing quietly. He smiled, dazzling me momentarily.

"Making sure you get some rest." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smiled sleepily. He started to make his way over to he window to leave me so that I could get some rest, but I stopped him with a

"Wait! Don't leave me!" I said it a little loudly, silently hoping that I didn't wake up my mother. He smiled sadly.

"I have to, I have patrol. I'll stay tomorrow night," he promised. I sighed.

"Okay, but be carful." I warned him, worried. He came over to my bedside and kissed me on my forehead.

"I promise I will." I leaned up and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss that left my head spinning when it was done. We were both breathing heavily when I pushed him toward the window and said,

"Go," even though I didn't want him to. It must have shown on my face, so he smiled sadly and agreed. He kissed me softly one more time before jumping out of the window and running into the woods, taking his shirt off on the way.

I snuggled into the covers, pulling them up to my shoulders and falling into a deep sleep, knowing that Seth was out there, somewhere, protecting me from unknown dangers.


	10. I Love You

Disclaimer: I own Twilight, I own Twilight, I own Twilight… No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't make it true. So, no, I do not own Twilight.

Seth POV

Every day with Carley is so much better than the one before. The week went by so fast with her by my side. I heard a lot of boys talking about my soul mate _very_ inappropriately. A lot of them tried (key word: tried) to come over to flirt and ask her out. I stopped them, of course, my being intimidating and not leaving her side whenever possible. I think that she still noticed their stares, though, and it infuriated me that she was so too damn irresistible for her own good. She didn't even know how beautiful she was; she thought that she was plain. HA! Other than that, the rest of the week went on swell. She was getting along great with the pack, and the girls just loved her. I was so glad that she was fitting in with my world, so far; now, all that has to happen for everything to be perfect is that she knows my secret and not run away screaming…

We were all excited about the bonfire tomorrow, and that's all we could talk about. The imprints were talking about clothes, and we guys were talking about something of actual importance: food. There would be barbeque at the meeting and Emily's barbeque is the best in the whole world. We were all really pumped. I looked over at Carley to make sure that she was all right, she had a big smile on her face and talking animatedly with her friends (they were all making plans to get together to have a girls' day; just thinking about what they would do made me want to shudder). I was glad to see her so happy, so I smiled and went back to my conversation. I was very nervous about her reaction, but I tried not to think about it, but it kept creeping up in my mind at the most random times. Like at lunch, patrol, class, while I was talking to her, and many others.

The day of, I spent half the time trying to decide what to wear. I knew that she wouldn't care that much, but that didn't stop me from obsessing. I finally decided on a simple cut-offs with a snug t-shirt, simple and comfortable, and light, in case I had to phase. Mom stood in the doorway of my room, eyes twinkling as she smiled brightly.

"Soooo, do I get to meet her tonight?" she asked excitedly. I grinned. She had been very eager to meet the girl of my dreams, especially because I couldn't stop talking about her.

"Yes, she is very excited to come to the meeting; she couldn't stop talking about it today!" I exclaimed. Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, pleased with my answer.

"Okay, and I promise not to embarrass you," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes, and I knew that she was not going to follow through with that promise. I sighed.

"Sure, sure," I said, quoting Jake. She laughed, pushing me out of my room toward the front door.

"Go, she must be waiting for you." I smiled, thinking about my goddess, and was suddenly eager to see her.

When I got out side I went into the cover of the woods to phase, following the scent of cherry blossoms and red roses. I inhaled, taking in as much of the intoxicating aroma as possible. As I made my way to her house, I thought about what would happen tonight. What would she think about the legends? How would she react to my hairy little secret? Would she fit in with the rest of the pack? What would she think about Nessie? So many questions ran through my head that I only barley realized that I had made it to my destination. I saw all of the imprints leave her home and I waited a couple minutes before walking out of the woods and knocking on the door.

A little girl, about 10 or 11 answered the door. She looked like a mini Carley and I immediately recognized her as my angel's little sister.

"Who are you?" she asked in a half curious, half annoyed voice. It was pretty cute. She was adorable.

"I'm Seth, and you must be Kelsey," I answered. Carley was always telling me how annoying she was, but she always had an adoring look on her face when she complained. She really loved this little girl.

"Oh, so _you're_ Seth! You're not _that_ cute…" she mused. I wanted to laugh out loud. So Carley talked about me, huh? She thought that I was cute! I wanted to jump with joy. Suddenly, Carley was in the doorway in front of me and she looked amazing! She had on an ivory lace dress with white gladiator sandals and the delicate copper colored jewelry that she had worn on the day that I had showed her around. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair was styled into beautiful curls that were parted at he side and she wore simple makeup (even though she didn't need it), just light pink shadow and nude lip gloss. She looked proud as my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Go away," Carley said to Kelsey, slowly and menacingly. Her sister bolted out of the room, a little yellow dog trailing after. She turned back to be, a blush upon her cheeks and it was genuine, not makeup. She had an apologetic look on her beautiful face.

"Sorry, she can be a pain in the butt a lot of times." I smiled trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"It's okay, imagine having an _older_ sister!" She smiled, grateful.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I said, blushing. She smiled, flushed.

"Thank you," she replied happily. I grinned at her expression.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked, trying to be a gentleman. I think I pulled it off.

"Yes, we shall," she answered. I took her hand and led her toward the beach.

When we got to the cliffs, my angel had a slight smile on her face. I was curious, so I decided to voice my question.

"What?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"This is the place you took me on our first da- I mean when you showed me around," she said, embarrassed, and I immediately knew why. She had almost said 'first date'. I beamed; she really _did_ like me from the day we met. I felt like jumping with joy, but I refrained. I wanted to reassure her that I felt the same way.

"Yeah, I guess I did show you this on our first date," I replied happily. She thought about it for a moment and then she beamed.

I saw my mom practically bouncing up and down in anticipation of meeting my soul mate. I decided to put her out of her misery and led Carley over to the food table to which Mom was waiting. It looked like Carley figured out who I was taking her to and suddenly got very nervous. I squeezed her hand to let her know that it would be okay and she relaxed a little, but not very much. As we reached her, my beauty's heart skipped a beat and I squeezed her hand once again to silently let her know that she would love her. When we got to Mom, she was practically glowing with anticipation to meeting Carley.

"You must be Carley! Seth has told me so much about you!" she said eagerly. I blushed, embarrassed. So much for that promise!

"Mommmm!" I whined. Great, now Carley thought that I was a stalker or something!

"Oh, shush! Don't complain!" That just embarrassed me even more. I glared at the floor instead of her. She was going to get it later. Carley giggled at our exchange and I groaned. Glad I amuse you, I thought sarcastically. Not that I could really be mad at her, I was more mad at my mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Clearwater, it is so nice to finally meet you," she said pleasantly. My mom got annoyed because she HATED when she was called Mrs. Clearwater, she thought it made her sound too old.

"Please, dear, call me Sue. Now, Seth, go and introduce her to the others. We will have eons to talk later." I agreed, but secretly knew that she would have kept her all to herself if she could, but the rest of the pack were eager to meet her, too.

After she had met everyone, she wanted to go and meet up with the girls to help set up, so I went to hang out with the guys, and when I say 'hang out', I mean wrestle. I almost had Jacob in a headlock, but then all of the food was ready so we all ran to get as much food as possible before it all ran out. I hadn't realized that the girls already had gotten their food. They must have gotten it while we were having fun. When all of the food was gone, I went over to Carley and lent against her legs, as she was looking at the embers floating up into the stars.

"Hi," she said, looking like she had missed me. Now I felt bad.

"Hi," I replied kind of sadly, but mostly smiling.

"Did you win?" she asked. She must have watched me fooling around.

"No, because YOU had to call out that the food was ready! And I almost had him in a headlock, too!" I pouted. She laughed at the look on my face.

"I'm sorry," she tried to say solemnly, but failing miserably.

"You should be." I said that as if the world was going to end. We looked at each other for a moment and then burst out in hysterics. It took us a while to calm down after that.

"So, what are you going to do after we eat?" she asked through giggles.

"We're going to listen to the tribe legends." I said, still chuckling. Soon after I said that, the stories began. I frequently looked over at her to see her reaction to the stories and then entire time she listened intensely, a look of wonder on her face. I didn't really listen to them (I had heard them many times), I was just trying to decipher her emotions. Where is Edward and Jasper when you need them?

Soon the tales (no pun intended) were over and I was more nervous than ever. I had noticed that she had been shivering during the stories so, went to sit next to her and wrapped my arms around her. At first she stiffened and that made me nervous (Should I move away?), but then she snuggled into my side, wrapping her arms around my torso. I smiled as warmth filled my insides, and that is a hard thing to do considering my body temperature. I took a deep breath and asked her the question that could change everything.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. Well, no turning back now, I thought nervously. She bobbed her head up and down, nodding.

"Okay," she said eagerly. So she was eager now… She looked back over at Nessie and Katie, who had large grins on their faces. I on the other hand was no so optimistic.

We walked along the beach for a little while, hand in hand. I soon pulled her over to a large tree root that could be used as a seat for us to sit on. I didn't want for her to fall in case she went into shock. Well, here goes nothing.

"Carley, there's something I need to tell you, "I said, nervous. She took my hand in a comforting gesture, and it did help a little bit.

"You can tell me anything, Seth. I won't judge you, no matter what," she said in a comforting tone. Her voice was very soothing.

"You say that now…" I muttered. She had a frown on her face when I said that, but she didn't say any thing. Great, she probably thought that I didn't trust her. I just kept screwing up. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Carley, what did you think about the legends?" I asked, nervous now more than ever. She looked confused.

"It was amazing! It was as if it had all really happened." She said it wistfully, as if she wished it had all really happened. Yeah, right.

"What if I told you… that it was all true?" I asked, my heart beating so hard in my chest that I was surprised that it had not jumped out of my chest. Now, for the moment of truth.

"What?" she asked with a blank look on her face. All I had to do was wait for her to run away, screaming as she went. I had no hope now.

"All of the stories are real." I said it with no emotion. Her face lit up as if it was Christmas morning. Okay, now I was confused.

"Really?" she asked, excited.

"You're okay with that?" I asked, completely lost. Huh?

"Yeah, I think that it's hot!" she laughed out loud. She thought that I was hot? What?

"You're one of them, aren't you?" she asked it like she wasn't even expecting an answer.

"Yes," I said, still shocked that she was still sitting next to me, not halfway down the beach.

"Can I see?" she asked eagerly. It was then that it had dawned on me that she really did accept me for who I was, and she really meant it when she said she wouldn't judge me. I beamed at my epiphany, and I was so happy that I wanted to show she all of me.

"Sure!" I said, I had a strange high. She grinned until I got up to go change. She had a hurt look on her face.

"Why are you leaving me?" she asked sadly. How could she think that I could ever think that I could ever leave her? I then thought about what it would be like if I did change in front of her and a blush heated up my face immediately.

"Well, I have to take off my clothes to phase. They don't just pop in and out of existence!" I tried to turn my embarrassment into teasing. She blushed heavily.

"Oh, I guess that I didn't think about that." I smiled to reassure her that it was okay. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and told her that I would be back in a sec.

I ran into the woods, tied my clothes around my calf, and let the familiar shimmer take over my body. I took a couple of moments to collect myself before trotting out of the trees and bush. She gasped when she saw my huge form.

"Bud?" she asked, shocked, "Is that you, Seth?" I nodded my head and she walked over to me, completely fearless. I rumbled as she pet me and scratched me behind my big ears. She finally spoke again.

"So you protected me that night, from vampires?" she asked, nervous. I wanted to tell her that no one would ever lay a hand on her while I was here, but all I did was bob my head up and down solemnly. She cracked a strained smile.

"Well, I guess it worked!" she said, her voice cheery despite her beautiful facial features. I chuckled, the mood lighting considerably. We just sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"Um, Seth, could you, you know, change back?" she asked awkwardly. I licked her hand as if to say 'okay' and ran into the woods to change into my other self.

As I walked out, a smile broke out on her face, and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, for keeping me safe," she said, sincerity seeping through her honey sweet voice. I blushed in flattery.

"Aw, shucks." She giggled, enjoying how she affected me.

"So you're really okay with me being a were-," I decided to change my wording, "I mean, being what I am?" I asked, still uncertain.

"Of course! I like you too much to care." Speaking of like…

"There's one more thing," I said, anxious again.

"What, is it a wolf thing?" she asked teasingly. I nodded, solemn. She immediately sobered up.

"You know the story about imprinting?" I asked nervously. She smiled and used her hands to gesture to continue.

"Well… I imprinted on you," I said, my voice barley audible. She was quiet for a couple of seconds with a considering looking on her face. And then she beamed. My heart lifted in hope and all she simply said was,

"I love you." My heart overflowed with love. She loved me. SHE LOVED ME! I kept saying that over and over again in my head. I finally repeated what she had said with an, "I love you, too."

Then, more than anything in the world, I wanted to show her just how much I really did love her. We slowly leaned into each other and just before our lips touched, I paused. Did she want this? Were we moving too fast? All of these questions ran through my mind and she seemed to notice my hesitation. All she did was close the distance. It was amazing. I had only kissed one other girl and it was no where near as mind-blowing as this, and it wasn't even a passionate one. It was sweet and slow and just perfect. I had very little practice in this, but she made it easy. I wished that I had waited to be with her for my first kiss, but I guess that I couldn't do anything about it, so there was no use beating myself up about it now. I don't know how long we were joined, but when we came apart I was already craving more.

"Wow," was all she said through pants, for we were both breathing very hard.

"I know, right?" was my reply. She then took me by surprise by grabbing me by my shirt and pulling me into a searing kiss. This one was sweet at first, but then it became passionate, needy and desperate, like we would never see each other again. I could see that she was getting frustrated and pleasantly shocked me by licking by bottom lip, asking for entrance. I had never done this before, and it seemed that she had, and I felt jealous that someone else had touched her like this, but I pushed it into the back of my head, enjoying the kiss, and eagerly opened my mouth to her. The second that our tongues touched, there was a tingling that stemmed from the tip of my tongue to the tip of my toes. We spent what seemed like forever battling for dominance (I let her when) and just exploring each other. Her hands had tangled themselves into my hair and mine were wrapped around her tiny waist. She pulled at the roots of my hair, making me moan and she shivered in response, smiling against my lips.

We spent the rest of our time together kissing, some sweet and slow, others fiery and passionate. Soon, though, I realized that it was getting late and she would have to go, or else her mom wouldn't trust me to take her out again. I sighed and pulled away after one of our many kisses, and she sighed as well, this time in contentment, and laid her beautiful head of hair on my shoulder.

"We have to get you home, it's almost ten," I said reluctantly. She moaned in objection. I chucked at her reaction; I knew just how she felt. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"I know," I agreed, "but I'll be watching you tonight, so that you'll be safe, and I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." She sighed but agreed that I was right and I chuckled as she had an adorable pout upon her face.

As I walked her home, we had our fingers entwined, and she asked me more questions about my world. I told her about the Cullens, what Renesmee was, what good people they were, my family, and all the things that had happened in the past years. When she learned about the Volutri (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) almost war, she got scared for me, even though she knew that it turned out okay, and the same thing happened when I told her about the newborn attack. She seemed eager to meet Alice; it seemed that she loved to shop, too. I chuckled at that and she hit my chest, not that it hurt, telling me not to judge her. I could never do that, and I told her so, and her teasing glare turned soft and a loving look replaced it.

When we reached her house, we just stared into each others' eyes, just taking in the moment. Soon, though, we had to part and pulled her into a loving embrace, trying to convey just how much that I adored her. I gave her a quick kiss, still trying to silently tell her how much I loved her. She pressed her sweet lips before walking through the door, mouthing 'I love you' on her way. I simply winked and she giggled, and walked through the door. I knew that I had to see her again before she went to bed, so I ran around the small little house and went to her bedroom window. Thank god, it was unlocked. I pushed it open and went to sit in her chair in the corner of the room so that I could surprise her. I heard her mother and sister try to weasel information about our night together, but she wasn't budging. Her mother and sister were such girls. Apparently, Carley doesn't kiss and tell. I chuckled at the thought.

When she came into her room, she obviously didn't see me because she immediately went to her bed and began to jump on it in joy. I bit the side of my cheek to keep myself from laughing because she just looked so darn cute, and I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I finally couldn't hold it in any longer and began to chuckle very hard. Her heart went into overdrive and she squeaked in surprise and quickly whirled around to see me sitting in the corner. My expression was worried, but I was still amused, even though I didn't want to show it.

"You scared me!" she said, kind of annoyed, but mostly excited that I was with her. She blushed, probably thinking about what I had just witnessed. You shouldn't be embarrassed, I wanted to say, you are adorable! I _was_ sorry, though, so I apologized. Her face softened considerably, so I took it as an 'I forgive you'.

"It's okay. What are you doing here?" she whisper screamed, excited. I grinned at her reaction.

"I came to see you!" I yelled softly back, copying her reaction. She grinned along with me, completely forgetting her former humiliation.

"Good, I missed you," she said, walking over to me and plopping down on my lap, which made me shiver in pleasure from her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and she sighed in contentment, and I squeezed her affectionately in return.

"I missed you, too," even though I saw you just a couple of minutes ago, I thought, "I couldn't wait until morning."

"I'm glad," she yawned. I sighed. Even though I wanted to spend more time with her, I had to put her health first, and she was tired.

"I'm keeping you awake," I said, stating the obvious, frowning as I did so. I picked her up and carried her bridal style, setting her on her bed, laying her under the covers.

"What are you doing?" she giggled. I smiled and she had a dazed look upon her face as I did, her heartbeat accelerating. Huh. It still baffled me that an angel like her could be attracted to a flea-bag like me. The thought made me grin even brighter.

"Making sure that you get some rest," I said matter-of-factly. She giggled again and smiled, halfway asleep already. I started to make my way over to the window half-heartedly, but she made me stop when she told me not to go, a little too loudly, I might add, but her mother or sister did not wake up. I smiled sadly. As much as I would love to stay here with her forever, I had patrol, and would probably get on my pack's nerves for thinking about all of the things that we did tonight, over and over and over again. I mentally laughed at how they would react.

"I have to, I have patrol. I'll stay tomorrow night," I swore. I would say promised, but it was so much more rock-solid. She sighed sadly, but resigned. She wasn't going to push the matter.

"Okay, but be carful," she warned sternly. I went over to her and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I promise I will," I said, but before I could turn away and walk out the window, she pulled me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me passionately. That left us both breathing heavily when it was over. She then pushed me toward the open window and told me to go, but I could tell that she really didn't want me to. I felt the same way.

I kissed her lips one more time, this time a sweet one, and jumped out the window, running through the woods to keep her safe, reliving every kiss the entire time, driving my brothers up the wall in the process.


	11. What I've Been Waiting For

A/N: Woohoo! TWO super long chapters! Okay, down to business. I have been thinking about starting another story (don't worry, I will continue to write this one, and will be updating much more frequently) about Kim and Jared and how they met, so check that out. Now, I am using MY OWN LYRICS in this chapter, so PLEASE do not try to steal them. I DO own them! Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I DO own the lyrics to MY song, Thank you very much!

Carley POV

The next morning I woke up slowly, and it was like I had something to remember. When I finally realized what it was I gasped and sat straight up in bed, only to see Seth sitting in the chair he had last night. I could smell toast and eggs baking in the other room, and I wondered if my mom knew that Seth was here.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, grinning. I had to smile along with him.

"Does my mom know you're her?" I asked, not even greeting him. He smirked.

"Of course not!" he grinned mischievously. I smiled along with him.

"Come here," I demanded, patting the seat next to me. He stood up from his seat and walked over gracefully to my bed, lying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we cuddled, just enjoying each other's company. It was then that I realized that I was still in my pajamas and my breath probably stunk. I unwound his arms from around me and jumped up, literally, and went to pick an outfit out of my closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an amused and annoyed expression; he probably just wanted to hold me, I guessed. I smirked.

"Well I can't just stay in my pajamas all day, can I?" I asked cheekily. He grinned.

"I wouldn't mind." I was wearing very short shorts and a skimpy tank top. I blushed. He grinned even brighter.

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing him quickly, just before he could make it passionate. He pouted when I pulled away.

"You are such a tease." I smiled.

"I know." I ran to the bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a v-neck navy t-shirt. Very casual. I brushed my teeth faster than I had ever done before and washed my face just as quick.

I sprinted back to my room in record time and he was right where I had left him, just sitting on my bed. I went over and sat in his lap and we just cuddled for a while.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do," he replied, always the gentleman. I smiled. He was so sweet.

"Well, it's sunny outside, so why don't we go to the beach and swim?"

"Sounds good to me!" he exclaimed happily. I giggled and nudged him toward the window.

"Okay, time for the wolf to come and pick me up," I teased. He snickered and jumped out of the window and walked around the house to knock on the door. Since I knew that he was going to be there, and I didn't want a replay of last night, I jumped out of bed and ran toward the door. He rang the door bell seconds before I opened it up.

"I've got it!" I yelled as I opened the door.

And there he was, looking as sexy as ever. He grinned as we had to put on a show, so that my mom wouldn't know that we had already seen each other.

"Seth!" I yelled as I threw myself at him. He just laughed at my reaction.

"Good morning to you, too!" he exclaimed, pleased at my reaction. I giggled. Momma came to the front door looking at me in my Seth's arms, grinning like a fool, and you could see the joy of being with him plain on both of our faces. You could tell that we were head-over-heels for each other just by looking at us together. She smiled, extending her hand for a handshake with Seth, which he returned.

"Hi, I'm Penny, Carley's mom," she said pleasantly, but I could tell she was wary of is physical features.

"Hi, Ms. Fairhart, I'm Seth." My mom grinned; it was hard to resist Seth's charm.

"Please, call me Ms. Penny; it's a pleasure to meet you Seth."

"Likewise, Ms. Penny. And I promise to take good care of your daughter." I could tell that she had completely melted by the time she had said this.

"I have a feeling that you will. So, do you want to come inside?" Momma asked. Well, I did want him to get to know my mom better…

"I would love to." We walked into the house and I led Seth over toward my room.

"Keep the door open, Carley," my mom said, not taking no for an answer. I sighed but nodded my head.

We walked into my room and I plopped down on my bed, patting the seat across from me. I sat cross-legged on my bed and he spread out as far as he could, which was not very far due to his size. I giggled at the sight. He just grinned and reached for my songbook on my side table. I lunged to get it before he could get it, but he was too fast for me and grabbed it before I could. He started to flip through the pages of the notebook.

"So, what is this and why are you so eager to keep it away from me?" he asked to himself, but I answered him anyway.

"It's my songbook, now give it back!" I said teasingly but I was serious. He stopped at one page and looked at it for a moment.

"Sing this one to me," he said, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes. I sighed. How could I refuse that face? I grabbed the book to see which song he had picked. Huh. What I've Been Waiting For. I took a deep breath and started.

_It was love at first sight but stronger_

_I wonder_

_What I ever did _

_To find someone like him_

_He's cute and he's smart and he likes cars _

_And he's kind and he cares _

_And he's always there_

_Chorus:_

_What did I do to find someone- no, you_

_You're everything I want and more_

_You're What I've Been Waiting For _

He looked at me, a shocked look on his face.

"Wow!" he said, proud. I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Soooo, who did you write that for?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant, but failing miserably. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Guess," I said. He beamed. I was about to pull him into another kiss when my cell phone rang.

"Just ignore it," he said seductively. I sighed but looked at he caller ID. It was Stacie, by best friend.

"Sorry, but I have to take this," I said sadly. He just pouted. I giggled as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was.

"Hello, my beeeautiful best friend," Stacie sang. I giggled. Seth just waited patiently as I talked, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Hey, missy! How's life?"

"Not so good," she said, but I could almost see her lips twitching. She was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I said, playing along.

"We're moving!" I was shocked. Her family had lived in Houston her entire life.

"Why? When?"

"My dad got a transfer in his job; we'll be moving right after school is over." School was over in about a month.

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Seattle!" she said, completely forgetting the façade. I was shocked. We would be an hour apart? I was all but jumping with joy.

"Are you going to move there, or someone else?"

"Nope, we're moving…to Forks!" I was hopping up and down in excitement. Only fifteen minutes away!

"Yay!" I squealed.

"I know!"

"So, any cute guys?"

"I think so. My boyfriend is here with me right now!" I said, proud that I could say that I had the most amazing soul mate in the world.

"Omigosh! Really? What's his name? What does he look like? Does he have a friend?" she shot out ten questions at once. I laughed and Seth did too, since he could hear everything we said due to his amazing hearing.

"Stacie, calm down, I can't really talk right now since he's right next to me, but I'll call you later with all the details. I gotta go, Seth and I are about to go to the beach, but I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay, go have some fun but be safe, okay?"

"Okay, ttyl, love ya!"

"Love you, too." And then I hung up.

"So, where were we?" I said flirtatiously. He grinned and we leaned into the kiss, but just before our lips touched, there was a wolf's howl in the distance. I huffed angrily. He really looked annoyed.

"I have to go." He started to get off the bed but before he could, I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a searing kiss. The minute out lips touched he immediately opened his mouth to me and our tongues danced with each other and battled for dominance. We pulled away to catch our breath and I had a little smirk on my face, glad that I and only I could touch him like that. He pecked me once more, this time a sweet and soft one and I told him to be careful, and I walked him to the door, giving him a hug before he walked out the door. I smiled as I walked back to my room, a smile on my face to call Stacie back, thinking about how lucky I was to have such an amazing guy as my soul mate. 


	12. A New Additon

A/N: SO SORRY! I had started online school this week and I had writer's block on top of that. I also had my Uncle's wedding all weekend out of town so I had no time to write. Promise to update much sooner next time because I already know what I want to write about, but I also have another story on my hands, so I have to work double-time, but, again, check that out because I am very proud of that. Love you all, guys! Thanks so much!

Seth POV

I got off of patrol at about five in the morning, and after I was done, I ran to my Carley's house and climbed through the window, since she left it open. I went over to her bedside and brushed some hair out of her face. She was sleeping like an angel, and she looked like one, too. She breathed evenly; in and out, in and out, in and out. It was really relaxing. I was getting even more tired, so I kissed her forehead and stepped out of the window to head for home. I slept for about four hours, and then woke up, got ready, and headed over to Carley's house. When I climbed through her window, she was still asleep. Good, I wanted to be there to see her wake up.

I watched her sleep for another fifteen minutes, until her breathing started to become less even, meaning that she was waking up. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open a couple of seconds later and she sat up in her bed and gasped. Did she have a bad dream? But when her eyes met mine, I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning!" I said happily. She smiled back at me.

"Does my mom know that you are here?" she asked, skipping the formalities I chuckled and smirked.

"Of course not!" I replied cheerfully, and she smiled back at me.

"Come here," she demanded like a child, not taking no for an answer, and I obliged. I grinned at her eagerness and walked across the room to sit next to her on the bed. I opened my arms to her and she snuggled into my side.

We sat like that for a while, not talking, just enjoying the moment. Soon, though, she started to squirm and I let her go reluctantly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, amused, though I had wanted to prolong the moment. She turned around and looked at me, an adorable faux snobbish expression on her beautiful face.

"Well I can't stay in my pajamas all day, can I?" she asked. I eyed her up and down. She looked sexy in her too short shorts and tiny tank top. I almost drooled.

"I wouldn't mind," I replied to her rhetorical question, not that I would let her out of the house in that, I would probably murder every boy on that beach that looked at her. She was for my eyes only. She blushed and went to her closet, not listening to me. I grinned at that. She pulled some fabric from her closet and dresser drawers (I didn't see what), and came over to kiss me. Before I could make it passionate, though, she pulled away. I pouted and she laughed.

"You are such a tease." She grinned even brighter.

"I know," she cheekily replied. She then proceeded to run out of the room, so I sat there on her bed looking around the room. It was then that my eyes landed on a notebook on her bedside table, on it, written in a beautiful font, were the words 'Carley's Songbook'. I had known that she loved to sing and write songs from the many times we had talked, but I had never heard her sing or had read her songs. I was about to reach for the little book when she came waltzing gracefully back into the room. She came and sat in my lap and I pulled her into my arms, momentarily forgetting the book.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked in her sweet voice after a few minutes. I looked down at her.

"Whatever you want to do," I replied, always happy to just be with her. She smiled and thought a moment.

"Well, it's sunny outside, so why don't we go to the beach and swim?" she asked after a while. I grinned; I liked that idea.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied, and she giggled. She then proceeded to push me in the direction of the open window. I was hurt. Did she want me to leave? She saw my reaction and quickly reassured me.

"Okay, time for the wolf to come and pick me up!" I immediately cheered up. Oh, she just wanted for me to come and get her officially. I was also glad that she was able to be so comfortable with the whole wolf thing, too. I grinned at that.

I bounded out of the room and ran around the house to knock on the door. As soon as I did, Carley opened the door with an, "I got it!" I grinned as I saw her beautiful face.

"Seth!" she squealed as she threw herself at me. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Good morning to you, to!" I replied, still laughing, and she laughed along with me. I heard footsteps approaching, so I looked up from Carley and she turned around, too, to see what had caught my attention. A woman who I assumed was her mother was walking toward us, drying her hands off as she came forward. She was in her mid-forties, dark hair like Carley's and kindness in her brown eyes, along with laugh lines on her heart-shaped face. You cold tell that they were mother and daughter. She smiled as she looked at us together. She must really love to see her child so happy, and I was overjoyed to be the one to make my angel so happy. She extended her hand to shake mine, to which I returned.

"Hi, I'm Penny, Carley's mom," she introduced herself. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Ms. Fairhart, I'm Seth," I greeted. She seemed to let her guard down a little.

"Please, call me Ms. Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you Seth." I grinned brightly at her.

"Likewise, Ms. Penny, and I promise to take good care of your daughter," I said, trying to reassure her, because I was sure that she had some doubts. Carley huffed as if to say 'I can take care of myself' and Ms. Penny smiled at me.

"I have a feeling that you will. So, would you like to come inside?" she asked. It felt good to know that I was welcome in her home, and I could tell from my Carley's expression that she felt the same way, so I accepted.

"I would love to," I replied politely. We walked through the door and Carley immediately dragged me toward her room, and I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Keep the door open, Carley," Ms. Penny told her daughter. Carley huffed, and I knew that she had wanted some alone time with me, and vise versa, but she respected her mother's wishes.

She went over to her bed and sat cross-legged on it, so I followed her lead and stretched out on the mattress (well, as far as I could stretch out). She laughed and I just grinned brightly at her. It was then that I remembered the songbook, so I reached over Carley and went to pick it up. My Carley saw what I was going for and lunged to grab it, but I was faster. I started to flip through the pages.

"So, what is this," I asked/teased (even though I already knew), "and why are you so eager to keep it away from me?" She huffed playfully, but still annoyed.

"It's my songbook, now give it back!" Not gonna happen. A certain page caught my eye and I stopped.

"Sing this one to me," I demanded, giving her my best pout and handing it over, trying to convince her. She sighed but accepted. I smiled brightly. She took a breath and began.

It was love at first sight

But stronger

I wonder

What I ever did to find someone like him

He's cute and he's smart and he likes cars

And he's kind and he cares

And he's always there

Chorus:

What did I do to find someone- no, you

You're everything I want and more

You're What I've Been Waiting For

I just sat there, shocked, jaw dropped, and probably drooling. She looked like an angel and sang like one, too. She was so talented! Can this girl get any better? And she was all mine. I finally was able to talk.

"Wow!" was all I could manage. She beamed.

"Thanks." But now the lyrics had set in. Who had she written that amazing song about? Had she had another boyfriend? I had to find out.

"Soooo," I said, trying to act cool, "who did you write that for?" She giggled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Guess," she said teasingly. I smiled and she leaned in to press her lips to mine again, but just as they were about to touch…her cell phone went off. I

"Just ignore it," I told her huskily, and she sighed but she looked down to see who it was on the little screen.

"Sorry, but I have to take this," she said gloomily. I groaned and sulked as she answered the annoying contraption.

"Hello?" I let her talk, waiting patiently, playing with a lock of her hair. How lucky was I to have found her, I asked myself. She had me wrapped me around all of her tiny little fingers, and I was loving every minute of it. I only half-listened to the conversation, thinking about how lucky I was and how amazing she was the entire time she talked to her friend. I assumed that it was Stacie, her best friend from back in Texas, and they said something about her moving here. Carley was so excited about that, so, therefore, I was excited about her coming here. Stacie then went into talking about boys, so I tuned out for that (I knew that Carley would never talk about anyone other than me in that way, so I was not worried) until I heard my name so I started to pay attention and when Carley told Stacie about us that set off a whole new round of questions.

They soon said their goodbyes and she hung up. FINALLY! She turned to look at me with a hungry look in her eye. I gulped.

"So, where were we?" she asked seductively. YES! I grinned brightly and leaned forward. The second that our lips were about to meet there was a howl in the distance. She huffed angrily and I was tempted to curse (which was very unlike me) I was so ticked off.

"I have to go," I told her sadly. I looked over at her and she had a determined look on her face. She pulled me back on the bed by the collar of my t-shirt and my shoulders into a passionate kiss. The second that our lips met we started our dance for dominance. Soon, though, we had to pull away, panting. Stupid lung capacity. I gave her one sweeter kiss before she walked me out of the front door, and I ran into the woods to phase. I was still thinking about all of those blissful times that our lips had met as I became a sandy wolf.

'**Ewww! I did **_**not**_** need to see that!' Quil complained. I huffed.**

'**Oh, like I don't see hear about Claire every second that you are with her, too!' I countered. It was then that I realized that there was a new voice. **

'**Oh my god! I have officially gone crazy! I am **_**insane**_**! I need to be put in a hospital or something!' the newbie said. Great, another brother; another wolf. Jake sighed and tried to get the new kid to calm down.**

'**Hey, calm down. Now, first of all, what is your name?' he asked.**

'**Taylor,' he replied, and then went back to his thoughts of how he was a danger to the world. I sighed and tried to convince him to chill out.**

'**HEY! Taylor! Chill out, dude! It's all cool! Ya know all of the wolf sightings,' I asked him not waiting for an answer, but he nodded anyway, 'that's us. Now, you need to calm down so that you can phase and we can explain everything.' I told him. He nodded and it seemed like he got it.**

'**Think of something that makes you feel good, like a thing to do, or someone who you like to be with,' Embry added.**

'**So I'm not crazy?' he asked, cheering up. **

'**NO!' we all yelled. He managed to look sheepish, even in wolf form.**

'**Now, what thing makes you the happiest in the world?' Jacob asked. **

'**My mom,' he replied instantly. We all sighed. He probably could never tell her about the pack. He was shocked at our thoughts.**

'**I can never tell my mom any of this? But I have never kept a secret, especially one this big, from her! How will I manage that?' Jake felt guilty, so timidly, he told him that maybe he could talk to the elders and make an exception. **

He was so happy that he phased back. He had shoulder length hair and pale blue eyes and looked about my age, but other than that, he looked just like the rest of us. When he realized that he had no shorts on he had the most hilarious look on his face that I laughed. Carley would probably hit me upside the back of my head if she saw that, so I stopped immediately stopped and got a dreamy look on my face just thinking about her. Jake came out of the woods with a pair of shorts and threw them at Taylor who thanked him and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What's with him?" he asked the rest of the guys, but I was too caught up in my thoughts of my amazing soul mate to care. Embry rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"Imprint syndrome. We all had it. He's thinking about Carley," he explained to him. He just looked even more confused.

"What's imprint syndrome? And who's Carley?" he asked. Quil explained.

"When you imprint, it's like finding your other half. She becomes your whole world. Seth just imprinted on Carley, and in the beginning you're like a lovesick puppy, though you're always whipped," he mused. Taylor made a face.

"I will never imprint." Jake snorted.

"It's not something you can control. I imprinted on a half-vampire, and will soon have vampires as in-laws!" he laughed. Taylor's jaw dropped. Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell him why we turned into giant wolfs.

"V-Vampires?" he asked shakily. Jake's face immediately sobered up.

"Taylor, that's why we are what we are, we protect our lands from the cold ones. Do you know the ledgeds?" he asked. Taylor nodded, probably not trusting his voice.

"Well, they're all true." He took a couple of deep breaths and smiled.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. We were all shocked. We had all been at least a little bitter when the gene set in, but he seemed completely cool with it.

"So, you're all okay with this?" Jacob asked uncertainly. He nodded vigorously.

"Sounds awesome! I always wanted a little adventure in my life!" he exclaimed. We just stared at him.

"What?" he asked us, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. He just shrugged it off.

We explained everything to Taylor and then took him to Emily and Sam's get his hair cut. Even though we were two separate packs now, we were still very welcome there. They were still family. We usually hung out at the Cullen's, though, but since he was new, we didn't want him to loose control and accidentally get someone hurt, so we took him to the safest alterative. He met the rest of the wolves and the imprints and got his hair cut just like the rest of us. Taylor was already fitting in pretty well with the rest of us, he was really funny and just cool to be with, even though he was adamant that he would never imprint, even though I had a feeling that he would soon…


	13. Join the Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Carley POV

The second that the doorbell rang I yanked the door open and there she was, my best friend from Texas. Stacie Trees. My best friend had a short, curly bob (kind of like Shirley Temple) and big brown eyes, with lots of freckles. She was adorable. We squealed and I pulled her into a tight hug, and we jumped around in circles like the little girls we are.

"Ohmigosh! I can't believe you're here!" I exclaimed.

"I know, me neither!" and we squealed again. I faintly felt Stacie's mom walk by us and go and say hello to my mom, but I really didn't care. I was just focused on how I hadn't seen my best friend in little under a year and now I would see her almost every day!

We hugged and squealed in the doorway for at least five minutes until we were out of breath and then we went in my room to talk. I told her about my Seth (she raised her eyebrows when I said 'my Seth'), La Push, school, the rest of the imprints and the pack (not that she knew what either of those things were) and so much more. We just caught up like that for a good half hour until I heard a tap on the door of my bedroom.

"Knock, knock!" I cheerful husky voice said. I would know that voice anywhere.

Seth was standing in the doorway with Taylor at his side with a funny look on his face. I would know that face anywhere: it was the face of an imprinter, and he was looking at Stacie. I gasped and Seth looked shocked, his mouth hanging open. Stacie was staring at Taylor, too, so she didn't notice our reactions. After the shock, my face stretched into a huge grin. YES! I could tell my best friend in the whole world everything about my life here. Seth and Taylor had become really close friends since Taylor had changed; he was probably the closest (except Jake) to Seth in the pack. I could tell that Seth was happy for his friend as he came to stand next to me and put his arm around my waist, as I did to him. We smiled at each other and we were both so happy that they would have such an amazing connection, just like we did.

Stacie finally realized that she had been starring for too long and looked away, blushing all the way to her blond hair line. I giggled. I had had a similar reaction. She looked at me and seemed shocked to find someone other than her and Taylor in the room.

"Stacie this is my boyfriend, Seth," I patted his chest affectionately, "and this is one of his friends, Taylor. Guys this is Stacie, my best friend, other than Nessie and Katie." I beamed, introducing her.

"Stacie," Taylor said gently, acting like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Oh, boy, are we as bad as that?" Seth asked me, rolling his.

"Yes," Taylor stated, still staring at Stacie. Stacie looked confused.

"Okay, I have no idea what is going on."

"You willl!" I sang. My Seth laughed at me and I hit him in the back of the head. He was totally unaffected, and just kept on smiling. I rolled my eyes and grinned, as well. Stacie looked at Taylor with a lovey-dovey look on her freckled face and then seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh, right, well I'm Stacie, but you already know that and it's Seth, right? Carley can't stop talking about you!" she exclaimed, purposely trying to embarrass and annoy me. I glared through my blush and Seth looked proud. Taylor couldn't stop looking at Stacie and I had an idea how to get them together.

"Hey, y'all, let's go down and show Stacie the beach. You can borrow one of my suits, Stace." She shook her head vigorously and I just smiled innocently at her. Taylor noticed her discomfort and started to say something, but being me, I cut him off.

"Great, its settled! Let us get dressed and we can be there in, like, five minutes." I pushed the boys out of the door and went over to my dresser to pick out some bathing suits.

"Carley, you know that I don't like to be in my bathing suit and I definitely don't want to be in front of Taylor! Did you see how hot that guy is?" she asked me, clearly having imprint syndrome. I sighed and tried to get it into her head.

"Stacie Ann, you know that you look great in anything, and you have great taste, and something tells me that Taylor would love anything you wore. Did you see the way that he was looking at you? He really likes you, I can already tell." I was firm in my conviction. She sighed and took the bathing suit that I handed her, so I took that as an 'okay'.

We walked out of my room and the boys' jaws dropped, and I knew it was because of the imprint, but that didn't keep us from blushing beet red. Seth bounded over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush even more, and, again, Taylor couldn't stop starring at Stace. I giggled at the sight of Stacie being so shy, since she was usually so loud and outgoing. Seth just had a goofy grin on his face, probably thinking about me, and that warmed my heart.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!" I said cheerfully and ran out of the door, the rest of the group following me, Seth trying to keep up with my fast pace, and Stacie and Taylor going at their own pace, side by side.

When we reached the beach, it was like déjà vu. This time, though, it was Stacie and Taylor's time. Seth scooped me up bridal style and we ran into the water, me screaming at him to let me go all of the while, and when he finally did it was in the water. I yelled and splashed him, starting a war, which he 'let me' win. I scoffed at that idea. After we walked on shore, I noticed a lot of envious glares at me and dreamy looks at Seth and Taylor, so I put my arms around my Seth's waist, marking him mine, and it looked like Stacie wished that she could do that, too.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and actions that I only now noticed that Stacie and Taylor were flirting a lot. I bet that that is how Seth and I looked when we first met. It seemed like it was years ago, now. I sighed and leaned into my soul mate, just enjoying the amazing moment, being with all of the people that I loved dearly. I just wished that I could stay in this moment forever.

A/N: OMG! TWO chapters in one day! I am so happy! Next I will probably do a joint POV of Stacie and Taylor, instead of Seth, so beware! Also, some of the characters in this story, such as Carley (ME!) and Stacie, are based off of real people and their real FIRST names, just to let you know! LUV U ALL!


	14. Stacie and Taylor

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Taylor POV

We were running patrol and all Seth could think about was Carley this and Carley that. I mean sure, she was hot (at this thought Seth growled) and cool to hang out with, but I just don't get the thing about imprinting. I don't understand why one would want to be held down so permanently so fast, without even knowing the girl in some cases.

'You'll get it once you imprint,' Seth assured me. I snorted.

'Yeah, right, Seth, I will never imprint,' I thought adamantly. I preferred to be free. He let out a barking laugh.

'It's not something that you can control,' he told me, and I just ignored him. Apparently, Carley had a friend from back home that was moving to Forks and she was coming today. Seth wanted to meet her, so I decided to tag along. Hey, maybe she would be hot! Seth growled again. I just rolled my eyes.

About a half-hour later, patrol was over and we were on our way to Carley's place. I liked going there, it was cool. Her mom was just like mine, in the way that she was kind and caring. Her sister was hilarious, and she knew how to use her cuteness. I was glad that Seth had imprinted on Carley; things were a lot more fun with her here.

We walked up to the front porch and noticed a new car in the drive; the new chick was here. We let ourselves in (Penny didn't mind) and yelled out a hello to Penny, and she replied. Carley's room was the second door on the left, so we knocked on the door to announce our arrival and opened the door. I had a tug in my stomach pulling me to the room, and when we opened the door, I knew why.

There was the most beautiful girl sitting on the bed, cross-legged, talking to Carley with an amazing smile that lit up her face. She was of normal completion: not to pale, but not to tan, either. She had freckles all over her cheekbones and blond curly hair that were in perfect ringlets down to her chin, but just barely. Her face was round, but she wasn't overweight or too skinny. She was perfect. I already loved her, and I would never look at another woman again, not with her around, or far away. It was then that I realized what had happened. I had imprinted. I now knew how the other guys meant when they said it was the most amazing thing in the world. I could never regret it. I noticed Seth say hello, but I didn't realize that, I only noticed the connection when her beautiful brown eyes met mine. It was amazing; it was like there was an electric current going between us.

My imprint looked away, blushing. She looked adorable, but I was annoyed that she wasn't looking at me. She looked around the room with a shocked expression on her cute face, and I melted. I faintly heard Carley talking to my soul mate and I only realized that I should pay attention when she said an unfamiliar name. Stacie. Her name was Stacie. It was perfect for her. It was adorable and cute, just like her. I loved it.

"Stacie," I murmured gently. I loved how it felt on my lips. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and had a blush creeping up her cheeks. It was irresistible.

"Oh, boy, are we as bad as that?" Seth asked Carley, rolling his eyes. I decided that this was my way to get them back for all the mushiness, even though that that is what my Stacie and I would be like in the future.

"Yes," I told them, still keeping my stare on Stacie. She had an adorable pout on her face and as she voiced her confusion.

"Okay, I have no idea what is going on," she said, and it dawned on me that I would have to tell her everything, so I abruptly turned green. I felt sick.

"You will!" Carley sang in a cheery voice. At least one of us was excided about ruining my life. Seth gave me a sympathetic look, probably thinking about how he felt when he told Carley about the whole werewolf thing. I just hoped that I would have as good as a reaction as Carley had. Seth laughed and his imprint whacked him on the back of the head. I was tempted to thank her, but I refrained. At least someone felt sorry for me.

Stacie still looked confused, but seemed to let it go. She looked back at me with a dreamy look on her face, and I hoped that she felt the same way about me as I did her. My Stacie.

Stacie POV:  (YAY! My BFF's point of view! This is for you, Stacie! Luv You! PS, this is not where Taylor's POV let off, just to let you know)

I was so excited to see Carley again; it had felt like forever since I had seen her! I would miss my other friends back in Texas, but at least I wouldn't have to start all brand new, since I already had a friend close by, though I was still bummed that I wouldn't go to the same school as her. Well, maybe she had friends who lived in Forks.

We pulled up to a quaint little house, and I knew that it was totally a Penny house. She loved rustic things, and this defiantly fit the description. I hopped out of the car and ran to the front door, not even waiting for the car to completely stop. I faintly heard my mom and dad yelling at me, but I didn't really pay attention

. I rang the doorbell and seconds later my best friend was standing in front of me, looking the exact same, except she seemed…happier. She was glowing, and I wondered why that was. She had been depressed for a while, and it had taken some time to find the right meds to balance her out, but I loved and supported her anyway. I was overjoyed, not only to see her, but to see how well she was doing here. She promptly threw herself into my arms and we hugged and jumped around in circles squealing for what seemed like hours.

We got tired soon and she dragged me to her new room, and we gossiped and talked and caught up for awhile. Soon we were interrupted by two _very_ delicious boys standing in her doorway. They were both not wearing any shirts, and I wondered how Penny let them in the house like that. Maybe they had just got back from swimming? They were obviously native, having dark skin and hair, and it looked like they could be brothers, only one had dark brown eyes and one had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He was _very _muscled and looked about seventeen, they both did, but I couldn't stop staring at the blue-eyed hot guy, and it looked like he couldn't stop looking at me, either.

Carley went to stand next to the dark-eyed boy, and he put his arms around her, as she did him. Wasn't he, like, seventeen, and what about Seth? Carley seemed to glow even brighter with him by her side. They were looking at each other with pure love in their eyes. She looked back at me and giggled.

"Stacie, this is my boyfriend, Seth, and this is one of his friends, Taylor." I heard her introduce me to the boys, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to listen to what she was saying about me. My first thought was 'this is Seth?' Carley said that Seth was 15, and this guy looked like he was 17! It was then that I realized that if he made her happy, it didn't matter how old he_ looked_, and he _was_ pretty hot. He seemed nice, too, and it looked like he just adored her from what I could tell. Carley made a pretty good choice, and I approved. My next thought was 'my blue-eyed boy is named Taylor'. It suited him perfectly. _He_ was perfect. Everything about him.

"Stacie," Taylor said softly and gently, caressing my name with his full lips. Oh, how I wanted to press my own to his!

"Oh, boy, are we as bad as that?" Seth asked Carley. What? As bad as what?

"Yes," Taylor (I loved that name!) replied to the question that wasn't his to answer. He was just like me! I still had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, I have no idea what is going on," I told them, hoping for an answer.

"You will!" Carley sang. Great, she was being cryptic! I hated her little games! Seth laughed at her and she hit him on the back of his head in a way that should have hurt, bad, but he seemed unaffected. Weird, but whatever. He laughed, but I just kept staring at Taylor, probably looking like a crazy person. With that thought, I snapped out of it.

"Oh, right, well, I'm Stacie, but you probably already know that," I mentally slapped myself, of course they knew that, Carley just told them, "and you must be Seth, right? Carley can't stop talking about you!" I told them, trying to embarrass her, and I think that it worked, because she blushed like crazy. Carley then got a evil gleam in her eye. Seth must really know her well, because he got really nervous when he saw that look on her face. I was promptly shivering in fear. Taylor didn't seem to understand what was going on, so he just kept staring at me, and I'm okay with that.

"Hey, ya'll, let's go down and show Stacie the beach!" she smirked. So _this_ is the way that she would get back at me. Well, mission accomplished! She knew that I hated guys, especially hot guys like Taylor, seeing me in a bathing suit. I was too fat to look good in one. I shook my head violently, hoping not to get whiplash. Carley just grinned evilly and the boys thought that it sounded like a good idea. When Taylor saw that I had a problem with it looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off by Carley.

"Great, it's settled! Let us get dressed and we can be there in, like, five minutes." She pushed the boys out of the door, but they both looked reluctant to leave, especially Taylor. It looked like he was in pain, and I felt the same pain as he did. I wanted to go by his side and never leave.

When the boys were out of the room she went to her dresser to pick out a bathing suit. I took this opportunity to convince her not to go. I could persuade her to do anything.

"Carley, you know that I don't like to be in my bathing suit and I definitely don't want to be in front of Taylor! Did you see how hot that guy is?" I thought I heard Carley mumble something along the lines of 'you have no idea', but I was focused on a more important thing. She sighed.

"Stacie Ann," uh-oh, I knew she meant business when she used my middle name, "you know that you look great in anything, and you have great taste, and something tells me that Taylor would love anything you wore. Did you see the way he was looking at you? He really likes you, I can already tell," she told me with a knowing smile, like she knew what was going on. Carley and I never kept secrets from each other, so this kind of worried me, but I shrugged it off. There were more pressing issues. Carley handed me a brown tankini with small yellow hearts on it and a low v-neck. It was really cute, and it matched my eyes and hair, plus it covered my stomach. She chose her favorite pink one and we walked out of the room. I had given up on trying to get out of this.

We walked out of the room and the boys gawked at us and we both blushed. Maybe Carley was right. Seth went over to Carley and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek, probably not wanting to go in full make-out mode in front of us. They were so cute together, and I had the urge to go 'aww!', but I refrained. I really loved real life romance, and this was the epitome of it. Taylor couldn't stop looking at me, and vice versa. He was just so hot!

"Okay, everyone, lets go!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room, Seth right on her tail. I stayed back with Taylor. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, I'm, um, Taylor," he stuttered. It was really cute. I giggled.

"Stacie Trees," I introduced myself. He beamed so bright that it rivaled the sun. I nearly swooned.

"So, you just moved here?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, my dad got a job transfer." He looked so grateful for that fact. I was, too. After that the conversation flowed smoothly. He was so sweet and funny. I didn't have to worry about Carley interrupting me because she was having a full on water war with Seth. They were so cute together. Though, Taylor and I would look much cuter together. We flirted shamelessly, too. He was, like, perfect.

"So, Stacie, I know that we just met and everything, but would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. I just beamed and said 'yes'. He looked like he had just won the lottery. I can't wait for Saturday!


End file.
